Native
by Twin-Kitten
Summary: AU Chlex. Set in Native American plot line. Better summary inside, very good. COMPLETE
1. Chloe's Life

Summery: Alternate Universe. Lex and Chloe are both Native American Indians, but are in different allied tribes. Clark and Lana are both in Chloe's tribe, and are the perfect Indians, while Chloe is half-white and considered an out cast despite her exotic blonde hair. Lex is bald because he shaves his head everyday so that other warriors cannot grab it in battle, which is what happened to cause a scar on his body. Lionel is the chief of Lex's tribe, while Chloe is at the bottom of the social ladder, often made fun of and made to do some of the hardest work in the village. Lana is going to be a bitch as usual, Clark will be dumb as usual, Lex-sexy as usual, and Chloe- cute and spunky as usual. Clark and Lex are still friends, from joining in war bands together and Clark having been to Lex's village. Clark is also still and alien. Gabe and Lillian are not Chloe's father or Lex's mother; they are the medicine man/woman just so they get to make an appearance... And I couldn't think of anyone else. Hey, Bruce Wayne will even make an appearance to give Lex a little challenge, and will be from another allied tribe.

PS I know that the politically correct thing to do would be to call them Native Americans all the time, but sometimes my hands just get tiered of typing that, so if anyone is offended I am sorry. If you let me know you are offended I will go through and change it. I am sorry for any assumptions made about Native Americans (even though they won't be bad, I promise) as well as any similarities between what goes on in this story and anything that might have happened in the real world.

If the names mean what I pretend they mean, that is totally an accident. I did ZERO research on what their names actually mean, and am just making it up as I go.

Disclaimer: We all know they are not mine, I know that-you know that... But let's continue to play pretend shall we?

Warning: this will be an NC-17 story, because that's the way I like em', and that's the way I writ em'. If you don't like it… get out of the NC-17 section, don't complain to me.

Just so you don't get confused ((double parenthesis)) means an author note while (single parenthesis) mean something like an observation or a thought that I couldn't figure out how else to work into the story.

STORY TIME J Chapter 1

Chloe, Little Child of the West Wind, named when she was seven years old for the way she moved from place to place, thought to thought, like a soft breeze, stepped out of her small tepee. A small pack of children ran by screaming and yelling as they played, followed by a few small dogs barking and yipping. Stepping back to let them pass so she wouldn't be knocked over, she smiled and waved to some of the younger ones, the ones that didn't know they weren't supposed to like her. The older children just hurried the group along with a scowl. Chloe sighed, her heart in her throat. She had once been friends with all those children, until their parents taught them prejudice and hate and fear.

But she didn't have time for old pain and memories right now. She had work to do. Striding quickly to the village center, a large fire-pit with land that was pounded flat and plant-less by bare feet made a wide circle before the tepees began to circle. The tepees closest to the circle were the medicine man and woman, and the tribal chief. The tepees on the outskirts of the village belonged to the least important in the tribe, the crippled, the orphaned, and her. The half-breed. It hadn't been so bad until her father had died, then she was thrown from her place in the middle of the hierarchy of tepees, to the very bottom, and left to fend for herself.

Moving quickly into the circle of pounded dirt she sat, smoothing her old leather jerkin ((AN: I can't remember what they are called and I know a jerkin is a vest, but pretend it is a dress for right now)) over her knees as she crossed her legs, sitting in the dirt. A swift smack to the side of her head left her wincing as she blinked up at Nell, the Chieftain's sister-in-law, Troublesome Raven.

"Get up you lazy half-breed, you wasted half the morning in your flea ridden bed. You need to tan and stretch hides today." Nell wasted no time berating her. After the Chieftain's wife had died in child birth, she had assumed command of the women, acting like the Chieftess herself.

Chloe didn't mention that Lana was still asleep in the small tent next to the Chief's, awarded to her as his daughter. Lana, Little Dark Eyed Doe, was dumb as a doe unless she was thinking up ways to torture Chloe. She had this vapid blinking look that made Chloe want to vomit, but made all the young warriors stammer and drool as well as give her gifts when they courted her.

The medicine woman scowled, "Leave the poor child alone Nell, your own Little Doe is still fast asleep. She had such a long night dancing at the fire with her male suitors…." Chloe was too nice to mention it, plus she would get hit, but Lillian, One Who Heals the People, was just spiteful enough to say it. Nell flushed angrily at the reminder that Lana was something of a little hussy.

Lillian didn't like Nell any more than Chloe did, and because of her position in the Tribe, higher than the Chief's sister-in-law, Nell couldn't do anything. Chloe gave Lillian a small smile, hiding it when Nell turned back to her, kicking dirt with her sandaled feet. Chloe coughed lightly waving her hand in front of her face.

"GET UP!" Nell said venomously, reaching down and wrenching Chloe's arm up in anger at being bested in front of someone. Chloe stumbled to her feet then in the direction of the hide racks as Nell shoved her.

"You have hides to work on…" Nell scowled.

Chloe sighed. Working the hides was hard, hot, and smelly. Even more so in the odd spring heat wave. This, combined with the fact that the war/hunting party was returning, was probably why Nell wanted her to do it today.

Moving quickly back to her tent, even though if Nell found out she would be in trouble, Chloe changed. Nell went out of her way to make Chloe ruin her own clothes, and Chloe was wearing her best today to greet the warriors. Instead because of Nell, as they rode into the village they would see her hunched over the hides and racks, sweating like an animal, in her dirty and stained jerkin. And they would know that she was nothing to this tribe.

Nell went out of her way to remind people that Chloe was the lowest anyone could be in their society. For some reason having most of the suitors flocking around Lana wasn't enough. The few that had ever shown an interest in Chloe were quickly reminded of her heritage and place. If they still weren't driven away, even though most were, Nell thrust Lana at them like a tempting piece of meat for a hungry dog.

Sprinting out to the racks she got to work with a heavy heart. Lighting the fire under the blood, guts, and other things that smelled bad, she slowly unrolled the hides that had been left for her to work. Using a large, round, log shaped stone she rubbed and pounded and ground the fur from the skins on a flat piece of stone embedded in the ground.

Calculating the time with a small stick set in a hole in the ground, she had made a mark in the sand when she started. Dipping the hides in the boiling hot liquid with careful hands and wooden tongs, she stretched it out over the rack, and then went to work on the next hide. After about an hour she was almost ready to dip the second hide, when a small cloud of dust rose in the distance. Sweat trickled down the dent of her spine, and she sighed, dipping the hide with resignation. Stretching the second hide over another rack she lifted a hand to her eyes looking out watching as the warriors got closer and closer.

Sighing she kneeled and bent low, pounding a third hide free of fur. What use was it to watch them get closer; when none would notice her with other than a sneer, and Nell would punish her if she was caught resting for even a moment. She brushed her hair, cut short by Nell as a punishment, back off her damp forehead and behind her ear.

Chapter 2

Lex whooped happily along with the other warriors. It had been a good hunt and raid. They had caught a buffalo, a few smaller animals had been caught, rabbits, some birds, even a few plains deer. Their raid had gone just as well. They had burned a few tepees, stolen some horses, and killed a warrior or two from the Adobe tribe. A good day Lex thought.

His two best friends rode on either side of him. Clark, One Descended from the Heavens, and Lex had been friends since Clark had turned 16 summers and Lex had turned 19 summers. Bruce, The Large Dark One, had been his friend even longer, since they had been babies. Both were mysterious, but each had appeal as friends.

Clark had saved Lex after an Adobe had grabbed his hair and stabbed him in the thigh. That's how the Luthor and the Lang tribes became allies. Clark had taken him back to the Luthors and from then on had been treated like family, their tribes both grateful that their warriors had become friends. After that Lex had begun taking a knife to his hair every morning.

The Wayne and Luthor tribes had been friends before Lex or Bruce were born. They had played together as their fathers, both Chieftains, had talked together and their mothers had watched them with shining eyes as they worked on little things. Bruce's father and mother, as well as Lex's mother had been killed in an attack on the Wayne tribe when they were 16 summers. Lex's father Lionel, As Gruff as a Bear, had survived. Both he and Lex had fought along side Bruce, making sure that no more died. Five people lost their lives that day, and only in the initial surprise attack. After that Bruce had become Chief of his tribe, making him more serious than Lex or Clark.

This was Lex's first time going into the Lang village. He had hunted with the party before, just as Bruce and Clark had hunted with each of the other parties, but Lex usually spilt from the group to head back to his own village with the few warriors he took. Lex was curious to see the treasured Lana that Clark spoke so fondly of.

As they rode into the village, passing the outer tepees, Lex saw a woman bent over the hide racks in a stand of trees nearby. But quickly she was blocked from view. The hunting party was glad to be home, Lex could see it on their faces, in the joy of the whoops and war cries they gave, and in the way many swung from their horses to greet their mates and sweethearts.

Lex looked around with a good natured smile at all the people that were looking at him oddly. The chief stood nearby, the medicine man at his side, who was looking around in confused amusement, and a middle aged woman (who was trying to look half her age and doing a bad job) stood with her hands on a slender dark haired girl's shoulders. Clark sat up on his horses back and raised his hatchet in the air.

"Tribes people. I would introduce you to my friends." Clark called into the crowd.

Just then an elderly woman came along, pulling a young curvy blonde with her. The elderly woman was breathing a little hard, but the girl just smiled and patted her on the back when the older woman came to a stop next to the medicine man, who looked immensely pleased that she had arrived. Must be the medicine woman, Lex concluded. Both the man and woman gave the blonde a smile as she sank into the background slightly. The middle aged woman and the younger girl she held in front of her both scowled. Lex was confused by this but assumed it was for being late.

Clark cleared his throat again, distracted by the interruption. He went in order of their rank as was the rules of tribal introductions.

"Bruce, The Large Dark One, Chief of our allies, the Wayne tribe." Clark reached over giving Bruce a pound on the shoulder in manly affection. "Bruce my friend!" The crowd cheered loudly, some children jumping up and down.

"I give you the prince of our allies, the Luthors, Lex, Strong as a Bow." Lex raised his hand in response to Clark's introduction.

"The man who has helped me unite the Lang and Luthor tribes." Clark continued with a smile towards Lex and gave him a softer pat on the shoulder than the one he had given Bruce, but it looked just as hard to the crowd. Lex was just as strong as Bruce and Clark, but he was more slender, sleeker then the bulky muscle that adorned his friend's frames, and Both Bruce and Clark were always gentle on him, despite Lex's protests that he didn't need them to go soft on him. "Lex, my friend!" He cried setting the crowd ablaze with cheers again.

Both Lex and Bruce had given small formal movements when they were introduced with their titles, but when Clark had introduced them as his friends they both whooped and gave war cries as they were expected.

The introductions went rather quickly after that.

Lex and Bruce were introduced to Chief Henry, Small of the Smalls. (Lex had to stifle a laugh at his name while greeting him respectfully.) Then they met the Medicine Man and Woman, Gabe, One Who Sees into Souls, and Lillian, One Who Heals the People. Gabe had wrinkles around his mouth and eyes showing that he smiled and laughed a lot. Lillian was still slender and had aged well, despite the matronly grey hair, and she smiled like a loving mother.

Then Lex and Bruce met Nell, Troublesome Raven, and her niece and the Chief's daughter Lana, Little Dark Eyed Doe. Lex and Bruce were both put off by Nell, her attitude reeked of power gone to her head, and Lana seemed a bit slow and dimwitted. But she apparently knew how to flutter her lashes like a pro, a juvenile move for both Bruce and Lex, but they managed not to laugh. They did however exchange a look over the small girl's dark head. Clark wasn't the smarted dog in the pack either, so they were perfect for each other.

The crowd had begun to disperse by then, including the Chief and Gabe, and as Lex and Bruce turned away they saw Nell grab the blonde (Lex had forgotten about her in the hurry of trying to remember names) by the arm and give her a harsh slap across the face. Lex and Bruce exchanged another look; Nell had definitely let power go to her head. They both strolled over and heard Nell scolding the girl, while Lillian argued with Nell, who was completely ignoring the older woman in order to yell at the young curvy blonde.

"How dare you come here, you filthy little piece of…" Nell spoke interrupted by Lillian.

"That's enough Nell, I brought her and you know it." Nell was still ignoring the older woman with great disrespect.

"…Supposed to be tanning and stretching the…" Nell continued her tirade at the smaller delicate girl.

"Better let her go Nell or else I'll…" Lillian said her voice drowned out by the sound of Nell slapping the girl again on the face.

"I did Nell, I did… I have three done and drying on the…" The Blonde sputtered trying to wiggle away from the vicious older woman, only to be interrupted.

"You have her doing that in this heat! I swear Nell if you don't start treating her with more…" Lillian said, finally managing to jerk Nell away from the blonde.

Bruce and Lex were close enough now that they were right in the middle of the loud argument.

"I expect FIFTEEN done before you seek your bed this night you little…" Nell yelled even as Lillian dragged the larger woman away.

Lex and Bruce followed all of this with their eyes, turning back to see the sniffling blonde, who had a bright red handprint on one side of her face, be jerked up by Lana.

"You don't belong here.. You ruined everything when you showed up you dirty hal..." Lana raised her hand to slap the girls other cheek and Lex locked a hand around her thin bony wrist. Lana gasped back at him. "What are you doing!" He voice was high pitched and annoying.

"Where I come from no one hits another woman, especially not one in your own tribe." He growled, using his other hand to pry Lana's fingers from the flesh in the blonde's arm.

Bruce nodded silently and sternly at Lana, catching the other girl as she began to crumple to the ground again. Holding her carefully, not touching the places where Nell and Lana had grabbed her arms, bruises already forming, he propped her up on her feet.

Lex and Bruce stood in a protective circle around the blonde, Lex in front of her and Bruce behind. Bruce brushed off her back and shoulders moving to examine her arms, while Lex gently swiped back the soft golden strands away from her face as he carefully looked at her cheek.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, Bruce grunting slightly as his own addition to the question.

The blonde seemed to stare up at Lex for a moment, she was s good head shorter than he was and was surrounded by over three hundred pounds of muscled male, good reason to be slightly confused. Bruce let his hands brush over the back of her head, before resting heavily on her shoulders holding her in place. Lex held her chin up slightly, both of them looking at the marks, before speaking in the Wayne language.

"She is a pretty little thing... Too small to be knocked around in such a way." Bruce commented in his rough voice.

"Very exotic," Lex touched some of the hair at the nape of her neck as his hand shifted to hold her face up for inspection. "Her hair is soft and the color of sunshine. Her skin is pale, despite how much time she must spend in the sun…" He stroked his thumb along her jaw as his eyes moved to hers. "Eyes like the green of grass near a stream."

Bruce trailed his hand gently down her arm, picking up her hand and holding her wrist tightly, but careful not to hurt her, when her gaze flashed and she tried to pull away. Both Lex and Bruce laughed at the flash of spirit, glad that Nell hadn't beaten her soul down too badly.

"Look at her hands…" Bruce commanded his voice still deep and gruff, as he lifted one up to their view, despite her jerking against him in slight shame.

Her hands were heavily calloused, which bothered both Lex and Bruce, knowing that the poor girl was doing some serious labor.

"Eghh.. Not surprising though, after the way that Nell woman was going on about her needing to do more work." Lex said his thumb moving over her palm, while Bruce touched her fingertips.

Bruce smiled then and the girl gave a small smile in return, she was still confused but she knew they were looking at her scars and calluses. It was embarrassing her and she blushed and tried to tug her hand away unsuccessfully.

Lex and Bruce just grinned at her.

"Lex, I'm thinking that these things can heal…." Bruce trailed off and Lex nodded waiting for him to continue, knowing he would.

"Perhaps when we leave here I should take her home with me…" Bruce said it as a thought, but Lex knew he was really contemplating it.

"Or I should take her with me…" Lex smiled as he spoke the soft challenge, knowing that they would never come to blows over the woman, but they might take each other on in other ways of competition. Without waiting for Bruce to respond Lex switched back to the common language of the area, that all tribes spoke.

"What is your name?" He leaned toward her, his clear blue eyes staring into hers as she blinked up at him and began to speak.

Chapter 3

Chloe just gaped up at the males. They seemed to be huge, the way they were leaning over her, both of them bare except for a loincloth and soft leather boots, each tied with long leather straps. Her gaze kept dropping to stare at the taller man's chest, Lex was what Clark had called him.

He was sleek like the mountain lion she had seen once, or like the hard bodied coyotes that roamed about, his body made for stamina. The other man, Bruce, was broad and dark, with a soft looking mop of hair that lifted and fluttered in the breeze like a black shadow. This man was built like a buffalo, thick, roped with heavy bands of muscle made for short quick uses, despite their probably overwhelming strength.

The way they examined her and spoke to each other, obviously about her, was shameful. They had chuckled a few times, smiling at each other and touching her like she were some oddity to use as an amusing play thing. She sniffled lightly listening to the cadence of their voices as they spoke.

Bruce had a voice that felt like gravel wrapped in soft suede, hot and soft at the same time as it entered her ears. His voice sounded like he didn't use it often and it made her want to curl against him and purr like a kitten, or take a nap on his broad chest.

Lex's voice was slightly softer, more gentle and refined. It felt like warm honey pouring over her skin as he spoke. The feeling made her shiver, and want to lie in the sun against his side, lick some real honey from his taunt skin, or feed him fruit from her fingers.

Suddenly they were both looking at her intently and she stammered.

"Ughhh.. What?" She asked softly, knowing they had probably spoken to her in question and she had just stared at them like a loon. The taller man with the honeyed voice spoke again.

"What is your name little one?" He smirked slightly, his voice slightly mocking as if he knew what had distracted her, and she narrowed her eyes. She wanted to give him a good sock in the chest now instead of lick it.

Jerking on her hand again, the dark one grinned and released her. They were still standing around her protectively, and nothing could get into, or out of as Chloe might wish, their little world of muscle.

"Chloe, Little Child of the West Wind." She answered shortly, glancing around when she thought she saw movement behind them. The men followed her actions looking around but saw nothing and assumed it had been a person walking by on normal village errands.

"Well Little Wind," Lex shortened her name in a soft and oddly affectionate voice, "I am Lex, Strung Like a Bow, and this is Bruce, The Large Dark One. I saw you enter the circle just before we were introduced." He smiled down at her and Bruce did the same, both intimidating her into speaking even though they hadn't asked a question.

"Well, yes. I am sorry that my arrival interrupted, but Lillian fetched me from the racks, even though I told her I had work to do, but she wouldn't take no for an answer." Chloe said quickly, willing to do almost anything to get them to stop looking at her like they were going to let her run then hunt her down.

The racks… Lex sighed internally. That wretched woman, Nell, had this small female doing back breaking labor in the abnormal heat. He and Bruce exchanged a knowing glance. It would explain her hands if Nell were making her do the horrible jobs that needed to be done to keep a village running.

From the conversation they had heard, Nell expected ten hides to be done, when most people only did about one a day for a few days, or if in an emergency, any amount under five. But ten? It was cruelty. Lex had seen how some women got horrible back cramps after doing such work, becoming hunched over permanently if they did the work for many years. Most women switched off their duties, but it seemed that Nell had given the girl the worst, with no respite.

"Chief Small needs to be spoken to about this." Lex said absently to Bruce.

Chloe heard the Chiefs name but not understanding the rest of the words, she still caught the drift. She gasped grabbing both of their arms in a surprisingly strong grip. They looked down at her hands before back up at her face in confusion.

"NO! If you go to the Chief it will get better while you are here and then when you leave it will become worse than before. Just… Just leave it alone." She told them with a frown, pushing at their bodies which they obligingly moved, watching her storm off, back to the racks assumedly.

PLEASE review.. pretty please..

Any way, this story was originally written for a site called (If the site doesn't show up on this page it can also be found in my profile). In order to read the original author notes and comments you will have to sign up and post somewhere before you get to the forum section, but once you are there here is the link to the story: http/forums. it doesn't show up here, this link can also be found in my profile.


	2. Lex's Ride

Chapter 2

Lex whooped happily along with the other warriors. It had been a good hunt and raid. They had caught a buffalo, a few smaller animals had been caught, rabbits, some birds, even a few plains deer. Their raid had gone just as well. They had burned a few tepees, stolen some horses, and killed a warrior or two from the Adobe tribe. A good day Lex thought.

His two best friends rode on either side of him. Clark, One Descended from the Heavens, and Lex had been friends since Clark had turned 16 summers and Lex had turned 19 summers. Bruce, The Large Dark One, had been his friend even longer, since they had been babies. Both were mysterious, but each had appeal as friends.

Clark had saved Lex after an Adobe had grabbed his hair and stabbed him in the thigh. That's how the Luthor and the Lang tribes became allies. Clark had taken him back to the Luthors and from then on had been treated like family, their tribes both grateful that their warriors had become friends. After that Lex had begun taking a knife to his hair every morning.

The Wayne and Luthor tribes had been friends before Lex or Bruce were born. They had played together as their fathers, both Chieftains, had talked together and their mothers had watched them with shining eyes as they worked on little things. Bruce's father and mother, as well as Lex's mother had been killed in an attack on the Wayne tribe when they were 16 summers. Lex's father Lionel, As Gruff as a Bear, had survived. Both he and Lex had fought along side Bruce, making sure that no more died. Five people lost their lives that day, and only in the initial surprise attack. After that Bruce had become Chief of his tribe, making him more serious than Lex or Clark.

This was Lex's first time going into the Lang village. He had hunted with the party before, just as Bruce and Clark had hunted with each of the other parties, but Lex usually spilt from the group to head back to his own village with the few warriors he took. Lex was curious to see the treasured Lana that Clark spoke so fondly of.

As they rode into the village, passing the outer tepees, Lex saw a woman bent over the hide racks in a stand of trees nearby. But quickly she was blocked from view. The hunting party was glad to be home, Lex could see it on their faces, in the joy of the whoops and war cries they gave, and in the way many swung from their horses to greet their mates and sweethearts.

Lex looked around with a good natured smile at all the people that were looking at him oddly. The chief stood nearby, the medicine man at his side, who was looking around in confused amusement, and a middle aged woman (who was trying to look half her age and doing a bad job) stood with her hands on a slender dark haired girl's shoulders. Clark sat up on his horses back and raised his hatchet in the air.

"Tribes people. I would introduce you to my friends." Clark called into the crowd.

Just then an elderly woman came along, pulling a young curvy blonde with her. The elderly woman was breathing a little hard, but the girl just smiled and patted her on the back when the older woman came to a stop next to the medicine man, who looked immensely pleased that she had arrived. Must be the medicine woman, Lex concluded. Both the man and woman gave the blonde a smile as she sank into the background slightly. The middle aged woman and the younger girl she held in front of her both scowled. Lex was confused by this but assumed it was for being late.

Clark cleared his throat again, distracted by the interruption. He went in order of their rank as was the rules of tribal introductions.

"Bruce, The Large Dark One, Chief of our allies, the Wayne tribe." Clark reached over giving Bruce a pound on the shoulder in manly affection. "Bruce my friend!" The crowd cheered loudly, some children jumping up and down.

"I give you the prince of our allies, the Luthors, Lex, Strong as a Bow." Lex raised his hand in response to Clark's introduction.

"The man who has helped me unite the Lang and Luthor tribes." Clark continued with a smile towards Lex and gave him a softer pat on the shoulder than the one he had given Bruce, but it looked just as hard to the crowd. Lex was just as strong as Bruce and Clark, but he was more slender, sleeker then the bulky muscle that adorned his friend's frames, and Both Bruce and Clark were always gentle on him, despite Lex's protests that he didn't need them to go soft on him. "Lex, my friend!" He cried setting the crowd ablaze with cheers again.

Both Lex and Bruce had given small formal movements when they were introduced with their titles, but when Clark had introduced them as his friends they both whooped and gave war cries as they were expected.

The introductions went rather quickly after that.

Lex and Bruce were introduced to Chief Henry, Small of the Smalls. (Lex had to stifle a laugh at his name while greeting him respectfully.) Then they met the Medicine Man and Woman, Gabe, One Who Sees into Souls, and Lillian, One Who Heals the People. Gabe had wrinkles around his mouth and eyes showing that he smiled and laughed a lot. Lillian was still slender and had aged well, despite the matronly grey hair, and she smiled like a loving mother.

Then Lex and Bruce met Nell, Troublesome Raven, and her niece and the Chief's daughter Lana, Little Dark Eyed Doe. Lex and Bruce were both put off by Nell, her attitude reeked of power gone to her head, and Lana seemed a bit slow and dimwitted. But she apparently knew how to flutter her lashes like a pro, a juvenile move for both Bruce and Lex, but they managed not to laugh. They did however exchange a look over the small girl's dark head. Clark wasn't the smarted dog in the pack either, so they were perfect for each other.

The crowd had begun to disperse by then, including the Chief and Gabe, and as Lex and Bruce turned away they saw Nell grab the blonde (Lex had forgotten about her in the hurry of trying to remember names) by the arm and give her a harsh slap across the face. Lex and Bruce exchanged another look; Nell had definitely let power go to her head. They both strolled over and heard Nell scolding the girl, while Lillian argued with Nell, who was completely ignoring the older woman in order to yell at the young curvy blonde.

"How dare you come here, you filthy little piece of…" Nell spoke interrupted by Lillian.

"That's enough Nell, I brought her and you know it." Nell was still ignoring the older woman with great disrespect.

"…Supposed to be tanning and stretching the…" Nell continued her tirade at the smaller delicate girl.

"Better let her go Nell or else I'll…" Lillian said her voice drowned out by the sound of Nell slapping the girl again on the face.

"I did Nell, I did… I have three done and drying on the…" The Blonde sputtered trying to wiggle away from the vicious older woman, only to be interrupted.

"You have her doing that in this heat! I swear Nell if you don't start treating her with more…" Lillian said, finally managing to jerk Nell away from the blonde.

Bruce and Lex were close enough now that they were right in the middle of the loud argument.

"I expect FIFTEEN done before you seek your bed this night you little…" Nell yelled even as Lillian dragged the larger woman away.

Lex and Bruce followed all of this with their eyes, turning back to see the sniffling blonde, who had a bright red handprint on one side of her face, be jerked up by Lana.

"You don't belong here.. You ruined everything when you showed up you dirty hal..." Lana raised her hand to slap the girls other cheek and Lex locked a hand around her thin bony wrist. Lana gasped back at him. "What are you doing!" He voice was high pitched and annoying.

"Where I come from no one hits another woman, especially not one in your own tribe." He growled, using his other hand to pry Lana's fingers from the flesh in the blonde's arm.

Bruce nodded silently and sternly at Lana, catching the other girl as she began to crumple to the ground again. Holding her carefully, not touching the places where Nell and Lana had grabbed her arms, bruises already forming, he propped her up on her feet.

Lex and Bruce stood in a protective circle around the blonde, Lex in front of her and Bruce behind. Bruce brushed off her back and shoulders moving to examine her arms, while Lex gently swiped back the soft golden strands away from her face as he carefully looked at her cheek.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, Bruce grunting slightly as his own addition to the question.

The blonde seemed to stare up at Lex for a moment, she was s good head shorter than he was and was surrounded by over three hundred pounds of muscled male, good reason to be slightly confused. Bruce let his hands brush over the back of her head, before resting heavily on her shoulders holding her in place. Lex held her chin up slightly, both of them looking at the marks, before speaking in the Wayne language.

"She is a pretty little thing... Too small to be knocked around in such a way." Bruce commented in his rough voice.

"Very exotic," Lex touched some of the hair at the nape of her neck as his hand shifted to hold her face up for inspection. "Her hair is soft and the color of sunshine. Her skin is pale, despite how much time she must spend in the sun…" He stroked his thumb along her jaw as his eyes moved to hers. "Eyes like the green of grass near a stream."

Bruce trailed his hand gently down her arm, picking up her hand and holding her wrist tightly, but careful not to hurt her, when her gaze flashed and she tried to pull away. Both Lex and Bruce laughed at the flash of spirit, glad that Nell hadn't beaten her soul down too badly.

"Look at her hands…" Bruce commanded his voice still deep and gruff, as he lifted one up to their view, despite her jerking against him in slight shame.

Her hands were heavily calloused, which bothered both Lex and Bruce, knowing that the poor girl was doing some serious labor.

"Eghh.. Not surprising though, after the way that Nell woman was going on about her needing to do more work." Lex said his thumb moving over her palm, while Bruce touched her fingertips.

Bruce smiled then and the girl gave a small smile in return, she was still confused but she knew they were looking at her scars and calluses. It was embarrassing her and she blushed and tried to tug her hand away unsuccessfully.

Lex and Bruce just grinned at her.

"Lex, I'm thinking that these things can heal…." Bruce trailed off and Lex nodded waiting for him to continue, knowing he would.

"Perhaps when we leave here I should take her home with me…" Bruce said it as a thought, but Lex knew he was really contemplating it.

"Or I should take her with me…" Lex smiled as he spoke the soft challenge, knowing that they would never come to blows over the woman, but they might take each other on in other ways of competition. Without waiting for Bruce to respond Lex switched back to the common language of the area, that all tribes spoke.

"What is your name?" He leaned toward her, his clear blue eyes staring into hers as she blinked up at him and began to speak.


	3. Protection

Chapter 3

Chloe just gaped up at the males. They seemed to be huge, the way they were leaning over her, both of them bare except for a loincloth and soft leather boots, each tied with long leather straps. Her gaze kept dropping to stare at the taller man's chest, Lex was what Clark had called him.

He was sleek like the mountain lion she had seen once, or like the hard bodied coyotes that roamed about, his body made for stamina. The other man, Bruce, was broad and dark, with a soft looking mop of hair that lifted and fluttered in the breeze like a black shadow. This man was built like a buffalo, thick, roped with heavy bands of muscle made for short quick uses, despite their probably overwhelming strength.

The way they examined her and spoke to each other, obviously about her, was shameful. They had chuckled a few times, smiling at each other and touching her like she were some oddity to use as an amusing play thing. She sniffled lightly listening to the cadence of their voices as they spoke.

Bruce had a voice that felt like gravel wrapped in soft suede, hot and soft at the same time as it entered her ears. His voice sounded like he didn't use it often and it made her want to curl against him and purr like a kitten, or take a nap on his broad chest.

Lex's voice was slightly softer, more gentle and refined. It felt like warm honey pouring over her skin as he spoke. The feeling made her shiver, and want to lie in the sun against his side, lick some real honey from his taunt skin, or feed him fruit from her fingers.

Suddenly they were both looking at her intently and she stammered.

"Ughhh.. What?" She asked softly, knowing they had probably spoken to her in question and she had just stared at them like a loon. The taller man with the honeyed voice spoke again.

"What is your name little one?" He smirked slightly, his voice slightly mocking as if he knew what had distracted her, and she narrowed her eyes. She wanted to give him a good sock in the chest now instead of lick it.

Jerking on her hand again, the dark one grinned and released her. They were still standing around her protectively, and nothing could get into, or out of as Chloe might wish, their little world of muscle.

"Chloe, Little Child of the West Wind." She answered shortly, glancing around when she thought she saw movement behind them. The men followed her actions looking around but saw nothing and assumed it had been a person walking by on normal village errands.

"Well Little Wind," Lex shortened her name in a soft and oddly affectionate voice, "I am Lex, Strung Like a Bow, and this is Bruce, The Large Dark One. I saw you enter the circle just before we were introduced." He smiled down at her and Bruce did the same, both intimidating her into speaking even though they hadn't asked a question.

"Well, yes. I am sorry that my arrival interrupted, but Lillian fetched me from the racks, even though I told her I had work to do, but she wouldn't take no for an answer." Chloe said quickly, willing to do almost anything to get them to stop looking at her like they were going to let her run then hunt her down.

The racks… Lex sighed internally. That wretched woman, Nell, had this small female doing back breaking labor in the abnormal heat. He and Bruce exchanged a knowing glance. It would explain her hands if Nell were making her do the horrible jobs that needed to be done to keep a village running.

From the conversation they had heard, Nell expected ten hides to be done, when most people only did about one a day for a few days, or if in an emergency, any amount under five. But ten? It was cruelty. Lex had seen how some women got horrible back cramps after doing such work, becoming hunched over permanently if they did the work for many years. Most women switched off their duties, but it seemed that Nell had given the girl the worst, with no respite.

"Chief Small needs to be spoken to about this." Lex said absently to Bruce.

Chloe heard the Chiefs name but not understanding the rest of the words, she still caught the drift. She gasped grabbing both of their arms in a surprisingly strong grip. They looked down at her hands before back up at her face in confusion.

"NO! If you go to the Chief it will get better while you are here and then when you leave it will become worse than before. Just… Just leave it alone." She told them with a frown, pushing at their bodies which they obligingly moved, watching her storm off, back to the racks assumedly.

Sharing a look, both Lex and Bruce knew they were not going to leave it alone. They would interfere and then one of them would take her home so that the end result of it getting worse would never happen. Plus they both wanted her bad, glad that they had warrior control over their bodies or they might be making little tepees of their own on their groin.

Striding to the Chief's tent, Bruce gave a soft whistle requesting entrance ((the equivalent of a knock in our world.)) Hearing a few words welcome them in, they pulled back the flap and bent slightly, standing tall again once inside. Only to find Lillian, Nell, and Lana inside with him. Lana gave them a flirtatious wink before scooting so that they might sit next to her, seeming to have forgotten their interference with her abuse of Chloe.

Lillian gave a tired smile to them, while Nell sat stiffly with an angry scowl on her face. The Chief was rubbing the skin above his eyes with a frustrated look, before glancing up to see who had entered.

"Ahh Bruce and Lex, welcome welcome, sit sit…" He seemed happy to see them, probably just happy to get away from the nagging women. He motioned to the many woven mats that served as seats and they sat, as far from Lana and Nell as possible. They ended up next to Lillian, across from Chief Small. He wouldn't be happy for long.

"What can I do for the Lang tribe's brothers?" Henry asked with a smile, now completely ignoring the women. Lillian sighed in annoyance, while Nell smirked, knowing that the longer Lillian had to wait to speak, the more chance she had of swaying her brother-in-law to her side.

"Sir we wish to speak to you about the girl called Chloe." Bruce spoke for the first time in the common language, his voice heavy and slightly clumsy with the accent. Chief Henry sighed putting his face in his hands…

"Oh dear… Nell I must say that three complaints in one day is not good." He said slowly nodding to Lillian and giving an explanation to the males.

"Nell is the sister of my late wife, and since my wife died while Lana was young I left it up to her to raise my daughter and take care of the domestic matters of the village. For the past few months, Lillian has been complaining to me about how Nell treats the half-breed." He gave the signal to Nell to be quiet while Lillian began to speak.

"Henry, I have complained in the past, many times and you have brushed me off. Nell has gone too far. She had Little Wind out working the hides in this horrible heat, expecting her to have ten done by nightfall. When the warriors arrived I brought Little Wind to the celebration, and afterward Nell grabbed her and began yelling and slapping the girl on the face." Lillian was clearly upset but neither Lex nor Bruce knew how to handle upset women. Angry women they could handle, but upset? They both shifted away from Lillian uncomfortably.

"Well I must admit that it is unbearably hot today, but the work must be done Lillian…" Henry said softly.

"Yes, and Chloe has clearly done all the work she should have to, especially on a day when there is going to be a festival tonight to celebrate the warriors return. She made three hides today already and Nell has demanded seven more. It is beyond unreasonable when most women only make one or two daily. It is even more unreasonable to ask her to do such work when she already works twenty times as hard as Lana, a hundred times as hard even… Lana does nothing but go to festivals and flirt with the warriors." Lillian was spitting mad now, as was Lana and Nell who were both offended by what she had said. Henry just looked shocked.

"Lillian, my daughter works very hard, why for my birthday not long ago she gave me several pieces of hide that she had worked herself." Henry sighed.

"Really? Is that so? Let me see these hides…" Lillian demanded. Henry obligingly fetched one or two from his sleeping area and brought them over, settling back into his seat with a sigh, before handing them to the older woman.

"HA! Lana had Chloe make these…" Lillian said with triumph after examining the corners.

"You can't prove that!" Nell cried lurching out of her seat aggressively.

"Yes I can. Look right here." Lillian pointed to a small mark on the corner of the hide. "Her name is Little Child of the West Wind, and right here is her symbol." Lillian pointed to the small symbol that had been burned into the skin. There was a small stick figure on the right side of wavy lines that pointed to the right. A child of the west wind.

Lana groaned and dropped her head in her hands. Henry looked about to pop and Nell looked like she wanted to strangle Lillian. Bruce and Lex just gave a small smile, maybe they didn't need to interfere after all.

"Lana you have some things to answer for…" Henry said menacingly.

"Sir if I may offer a way to correct the problems here?" Lex spoke up slowly with a soft smile.

Henry nodded and waved a hand to let him continue.

"What if Chloe does five hides total, including the ones already completed, and Lana does five hides total." Lana gasped her hand flying to her mouth in horror while a slow grin spread across Lillian's face.

"That way you can get hides for your birthday, and ten will have been worked so that Nell should be happy." Lex finished his suggestion with a soft smile.

Lillian started to object that Chloe would just go back to the harsh work the same as before, but Lex and Bruce calmed her with a shake of the head and a hand on her back respectively. She looked back and forth between the large men sitting on either side of her before settling down knowing they would tell her. She was the one that had patched up Lex when he had been stabbed in the thigh.

Lex was lucky that Lillian had been visiting with the medicine woman in the Luthor village, sharing their knowledge as even enemy healers did. No one on the plains would hurt a medicine man or woman, because they never knew when they might be needed. Lillian had gotten to know Lex's personality fairly well then and she trusted him.

"No daddy, please... My poor hands will get hurt and burned and then none of the warriors will want to… umm, marry me.." Lana cried out begging her father not to make her do it but they could all see that Chief Henry thought it a good plan.

"Lana, you will make five hides before you sleep tonight. That is my final decision. Nell and Lillian will supervise to make sure there is no harassment, making Chloe do the work, and make sure that Lana doesn't get any help. Bruce, Lex, you are welcome to join in watching them. The more eyes the better." With that Henry shooed them out of his tent and closed the flap. They could all clearly hear him sigh in relief as he put the wooden toggle through the loop, effectively locking his tepee.

Lana and Nell trudged off, Nell comforting the younger girl as they went to change her clothes from the lovely party jerkin she wore, into something older.

Lex and Bruce waited until they were gone to speak to Lillian.

"Alright boys…" She was allowed the liberty to call them that because she was old enough to be their mothers and she said it with a kind intention, "What is going on? Why are you going to let them go back to torturing the poor child after tonight?"

Lex smiled down at her putting his arm around her slim shoulders with a gentle hug. "Don't worry Nana," he used the affectionate term for mother, making her immediately soften towards him, "They won't be able to go back to torturing her. We, Bruce and I, plan to take her home with one of us when we leave. Until then we will protect her." Lillian's eyes watered up with tears.

"Oh you are good boys, you are!" She pinched their cheeks pulling them down to give each of them a kiss on the forehead. They winced playfully and smiled at her as she hurried away to the racks. With playful shoves to each other's shoulders they both headed off to the racks following her more slowly.

"Don't tell her!" Bruce called after her with a smile.


	4. Exciting News and Playtime

Chapter 4

Chloe was busy working on her fourth hide. She had just about pounded and rubbed the fur off when Lillian came up the hill panting slightly, a large woven basket and a blanket slung over her arm. Chloe immediately moved to her side and helped her up the rest of the hill. Lillian waved her away with a smile sitting in the grass as far from the boiling pot of entrails as possible.

"Chloe if you hurry and get five done you can take the rest of the day off!" She said in on long wheeze. Chloe shook her head and went back to steadily pounding the skin with the log-stone.

"How do you figure that, Lillian? Nell said I had to do ten." She said with a soft smile and a sigh.

"Bruce and Lex stood up for you against the Chief… Now Lana has to…" Lillian was interrupted by a loud upset growl from Chloe.

"I told them to leave it alone, but do they? No they act like big stupid men and do it any way. Now Nell will be twice as hard on me." Chloe grumbled standing and stretching her back before grabbing the tongs and picking up the fourth hide.

"No, listen Chloe… Because they complained, well because of a conversation they had, I won't go into the details; Lana has to make five hides too!" Lillian cried out in glee.

Chloe had dipped the hide while Lillian was talking and was pulling it over the rack while it was still hot. "Lana has to make five hides…" Chloe started laughing. "The princess is in for a rude awakening for her poor little hands." Chloe kept laughing and when the hide was stretched she sat down on the grass and lay back with a smile. Then both she and Lillian started giggling as they imagined Lana trying to pull the hot hide over the rack, pushing them to full blown laughter.

That's how they were when Lex and Bruce strolled onto the scene. Chloe was rolling around on the ground laughing, her jerkin pulled up around her thighs slightly, while Lillian sat with her back to a tree wiping laughing tears from her eyes.

Lex smirked and nudged Bruce, giving a slow nod towards the top of the hill where they could see Chloe rolling in the grass. Bruce nodded in return and both started running at the same time. They pounded up the hill Lex edging ahead with a smile. Bruce had more bulk to carry up the hill and was just slightly slower. Lex was slowly moving further in front of him.

Chloe and Lillian heard them and looked over, Chloe sitting up slightly. As Lex crested the hill he bent down slightly and his arms shot out. He was heading right towards Chloe who was watching him with confusion. Scooping her up in one fluid motion he held her against his chest as he slowed down twirling around in a circle as he came to a halt. Turning back to look at Bruce who had just crested the hill he grinned and with a whoop adjusted his arms around Chloe, using his hands to push her up in the air above his head like a trophy.

Chloe had gasped and given a little squeal when he had scooped her up, and had clung to him after that. But when he pushed her into the air she let loose another squeal wiggling slightly.

Unfortunately Bruce had all that extra bulky muscle and couldn't stop as well as Lex could. He barreled into Lex with a heavy push, knocking him off his feet and to the ground. Bruce landed on top of him, turning over just in time to catch Chloe against his chest, cradling her carefully on his bare chest. He grinned while Lex groaned from beneath him.

Chloe was blinking down at the new man who held her now. Bruce started to laugh, followed by Lex and Lillian, who had watched the whole thing with amusement. Chloe arched her eyebrow at them both like they were idiots, before Bruce gently set her on her bottom in the grass, next to the impromptu dog pile.

Climbing off Lex with a smile, he offered his hand down to the other man in good nature. Lex took it standing with a spring of muscles and coordination. They brushed them selves off before starting a playful argument.

"I won, I got the girl." Lex said with a soft smack

"You got her but you couldn't keep her…" Bruce laughed. Lex socked him in the bicep, initiating a playful wrestling match. They rolled over the ground, past Chloe , as they wrestled, strong bare legs flashing, and thick muscled arms grappling with each other.

Chloe blushed and looked away. Their legs weren't the only things flashing. Gasping she realized how close they were to the fire under the large pot of entrails, and she hurried over. Moving between their scuffling bodies and the fire she shoved at them with a sharp command.

"Stop that! Someone is going to get hurt…" She shoved them again and they looked up at her from their positions, each one grinning wildly. Both of their eyes flashed to the fire then back to her worried expression and ruefully climbed off of each other. Lex watched as Bruce dusted himself off, a wicked gleam appearing in his eyes.

With a hoot of victory he snatched Chloe off her feet again, lifting her against his chest with a smile, and ran to the other side of the small patch of trees. Bruce scowled and Chloe giggled at the expression on his face. Both Lex and Bruce were smudged with dirt, Bruce had grass in his hair which was rumpled, and they both had grass sticking to their firm bodies.

Bruce stalked over with a growl, and lightly tackled Lex, making Chloe yell as all three of them tumbled to the ground, their bodies between hers and the ground. All three of them broke into laughter, even Chloe who was slightly more used to their rough play.

That's how Nell and Lana found them. Bruce, Lex, and Chloe all piled together in a tangle of bodies and limbs, each one laughing hysterically. Nell cleared her throat and Lana looked, mildly upset. Lillian was chuckling on the other side of the clearing. All three of them had stopped laughing and were looking up at the two brunettes.

"When you are done with your silliness, maybe you would like to get to work…" Nell spoke snidely and Lana stuck her nose in the air with mock dignity. She was dressed in her oldest jerkin, which was a good year newer than Chloe's newest. Chloe blushed and both males noticed when she went stiff and clambered off of them with a soft apology. They both sighed, getting to their feet as well.

Chloe hurried over to the flat stone and began work on the last hide she had to do. Nell, meanwhile, was whispering quick instructions into Lana's ear, who seemed uninterested and was looking at her nails vacantly.

About half an hour later Lana finally got to work, but after a few minutes she was whimpering about how the stone was rubbing the skin off her hands. Not long after she was complaining about how her knees hurt from kneeling on the hard ground. Lex nudged Bruce and stood walking over to Lillian. Getting on of the small blankets, with her permission, he headed towards the two girls.

Lana looked delighted and she flushed with pleasure batting her eyelashes. Lex walked by, making her gasp, and he stood next to Chloe. Getting her attention he motioned for her to stand. Laying the folded blanket on the ground where her knees had been, he took her hand and helped her kneel again. He ran a hand over her hair with a smile at her shocked look before heading past a spluttering Lana. Nell looked outraged.

"That's helping! He can't do that!" She yelled at Lillian who just shook her head.

"He didn't help her work the hides, he just gave her a blanket. You are welcome to go get one of your own. I'm sure you have many that Lana can use." Lillian aimed the dig just right and Nell huffed, Lana whimpering in her silly little way.

Lex had sat back down in the grass next to Bruce, both of them leaning back on their elbows watching Chloe, with sorrow that they couldn't do more for her now. But no other chores like this would be assigned to her while they were around, this would be the last.

Lex smirked at Bruce who had a sour look about his face. Bruce would have to do something to bring himself equal with Lex as a suitor. Bruce got an idea and smirked back at Lex who now looked slightly worried. Bruce shoved himself to his feet, and strode back to the village with determination.

Lex wanted to know what he was doing. He found out when Bruce came back carrying a small bucket of water with a ladle hanging out the side. Lex's face turned sour then. Bruce had brought Chloe water.

Bruce knelt next to Chloe, his big hand cupping the back of her head and lifting the ladle to her lips. She looked at him uncertainly but drank, her own hands wrapping around his to better guide the ladle. Lex, Lillian, Lana, and Nell watched with interest although Lex's gaze held a look of determination to reclaim his higher place in order to woo Chloe, Lillian was watching Lex and the water duo with a mixture of surprise and amusement, Lana was glaring daggers of jealousy, while Nell was fuming with an unfounded hatred.

Bruce dropped the Ladle back into the bucket and his mouth dropped close to her cheek, saying something that the others couldn't hear, before walking away and leaving the bucket for her to drink from when she needed it. Nell looked like she was itching to cry foul play, that Bruce was helping Chloe, but she knew she had no basis, especially against a Chief.

Bruce lay back down next to Lex with a smug smirk, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. Lex narrowed his eyes and scowled. He had to think of something to do for Chloe to get her attention back. Lex settled back against the grass with a slight huff, his arms crossed over his chest in agitation.

Chloe was very confused but managed to push aside her tumbled thought and went back to work on her hide. She almost had all the fur scraped away while Lana's hide looked like a dog or cat whose fur was molting off, patches bare while other patches were just tangled fur.

Standing she tried to ignore the death glares Lana and Nell were giving her, and picked up the tongs, dipping the hide quickly. Moving it to the rack she stretched it out, wiping her hands on a nearby cloth. Fetching a small metal rod with a wooden handle, she heated it in the fire. Moving quickly back to her hides she etched her symbol into one corner of each.

She pulled the first hide down off the rack and slowly kneaded it with another stone. This time she crumpled it and scraped off the residue of the entrails dip. Slowly rubbing it between her hands she softened it until it was supple and soft. Laying it over the branch of a nearby tree, she fetched each one in turn, doing the same to each until she had five, soft and perfect, pieces of leather hide.

Moving next to Lillian she showed her each of the five hides. She moved to take them to the Chief when she was struck by how adorable the large warriors were sleeping in the grass. Lillian watched her with a knowing gaze.

Chloe's eyes first trailed over the large body. Bruce was a massive man, with thick shoulders and chest. The muscles of his arms looked bunched and even larger in their position tucked behind his head. He had large flat nipples that seemed to hover on the edge of his pectoral muscles. Tufts of fur seemed to sprout from his armpits, and Chloe giggled at the sight. His body was covered in a light dusting of hair that was thicker on his lower belly leading down into his loincloth. She blushed and turned her gaze to Lex.

Lex had his arms crossed across his chest, his body position aggressive and threatening, but his face was soft in sleep. The grass cradled his head and framed his features with beautiful green. His on body was bunched with muscle; even though it was relaxed his position gave away his body's strength. His nipples stood out more prominently, darker than Bruce's and placed on a slightly paler background of skin. The hair on his body was thinner and lighter in color, making him seem more exposed and bare, but he also had a darker and thicker trail of hair leading down to the leather flap covering his groin.

Shaking those thoughts from her head she went into the village to deliver her hides to the Chieftain.

Unknowingly this was all watched by dark vicious eyes.

They shall be mine… Both of them. I will have them as is my right, not Chloe. That little half-breed doesn't stand a chance against me. But just incase I will have to make sure she is made even more unappealing to the males.


	5. Bad Way to Wake up

Chapter 5

Lex woke quickly jerking his body up defensively, in a warrior instinct as old as time. Lillian was packing up her basket and he could see Chloe walking into the village with hides hung over her arm. Jumping up quickly he jogged up behind her.

"Where are you going?" Lex moved in front of her stopping her with his large frame. Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I am going to give these to the Chief." She replied trying to move around him.

He countered her moves keeping her where she was for the most part. "Then what?"

"I was going to get a head start on my chores tomorrow if you must know." She scowled up at him as her voice snarkily flew through the air. She tried once more to maneuver around him to no success.

"I'll go with you." Lex quickly pulled the hides out of her arms carrying them for her, before he took her hand in his and began to walk with her into the village. He had to give her arm a slight tug in order to get her moving at first but after that they walked together well. Lex shortened his strides to accommodate her as much as possible, while Chloe moved faster than usual to keep up with him.

"You know that even if you do all your chores for tomorrow, Nell will just find something else for you to do…" Lex said without looking back at her. Chloe looked puzzled, as if she hadn't thought of anything else.

"What else would I do?" Chloe asked innocently.

Those five little words told Lex just how Chloe had been living. All she did was chores. Not any more.

When they arrived at the Chief's tent Lex gave a soft whistle. The flap opened, the Chief peered out cautiously. His gaze flicked to where Chloe's hand was intertwined with Lex's, his eyebrows rising. Lex just smiled and handed him the hides, watching in amusement as the Chief stumbled at the unexpected weight. His eyes lingered over the texture of the hides, looking surprised. He counted them quickly and gave Lex a smile, closing the flap again.

All of this was done without a word from either of the two men. Chloe decided men were weird.

"You never told me what I should do instead of my chores…" She said softly looking up at him as they moved away from the inner circle of tepees.

"Well, you could take me to your tepee," Lex grinned at her lusciously and she blushed jerking her hand quickly out of his as she stormed away from him in a huff.

"And they you could go inside and change into your best jerkin for tonight's celebration. Until the party why don't you show me around?" Lex finished with a laugh at her reaction.

Chloe just kept walking, and Lex just kept following her. When she disappeared inside a small tepee at the outside of the village, Lex sighed. It was worse then he had thought. The tepee sagged in places; the hides were old, stiff, and worn ragged. Not even the lower ones in his tribe or Bruce's had tepees like this. It was sad.

Chloe emerged not long after disappearing inside, surprised to see Lex still there. When she came out he gave her a long look. His eyes were warm and they hovered over her chest and legs but she was still embarrassed over the state of her clothing.

He started to walk towards her with a determined look in his eyes and she stumbled back. Only to have him walk past her and into her tepee. She scowled in outrage, whispering her angry words so that the whole village didn't come running to see her humiliation.

"Get out of there!" She hissed, "I didn't say you could go in..!" She growled moving to the flap of the tent and opening it. Just then Lex had fixed one of the poles that held the side of the tepee, the pole that was making one side sag. Chloe stood back watching as her tent seemed to move on its own, straightening out and standing taller. The hides stretched back into place as Lex readjusted the structure. Stepping out he saw her staring in shock at the improved home.

He turned with satisfaction to look at his work. It looked much better, prouder even. It was still small, smaller than he had first thought, the size emphasized when he was inside. There was barely enough room for Chloe to lay down, and she had to curl, her body probably following the line of the tent as it circled around. The small fire in the middle looked more like a pile of twigs, and he was sure she had never lit it.

The floor was hard dirt, with small pebbles scattered around. She had a small woven mat covering where she lay but that was all. It wasn't tall enough for him to stand fully; he had needed to hunch his shoulders to get inside. Lex sighed, knowing that soon he or Bruce, hopefully he, would be taking her home and pampering her. She would be treasured and would know what a true home should be.

Lex mentally thought about how Chloe would look inside his tepee. His was large with a stone ringed fire. She would look perfect sitting on one of the woven mat he had, a soft furry pelt over her lap, as she sew clothing or shelled grain. He could see the flap wide open, sunshine spilling over her as she lay on his sleeping pallet in the morning. He saw her spreading the furry blankets, that were absent in her tepee but plentiful in his, over the same bed once she had woken. His mind flashed to thoughts of her holding a child on her lap, teaching it things. His child.

Then his mind moved on to how he would go about getting her with his child. He was so distracted that he didn't notice Chloe saying his name several times until she grabbed his arm and shook it lightly. Then his gaze focused on her face, his mind still caught in his daydreams.

He caught her hand in his and slowly reeled her in, pulling her up against his chest. His head dropped slowly to a hairs breath away from her lips. She was staring up at him with wide eyes, her lips parted in shock. Lex licked his lips as his own eye lids dropped to half cover his eyes in a smoky look of seduction. Chloe jerked against him as his tongue touched her lips in a brief caress. She licked her own lips then, the tip of her tongue brushing over his lower lip.

Lex groaned, pulling her the small distance to him, his mouth settling over her with a soft sigh of pleasure. He wrapped his arms around her, trapping her hands at her sides, as he lifted her into his mouth so he wouldn't have to bend. Rubbing his mouth from side to side he nuzzled his nose against her cheek bone. Nibbling slowly along her plump lower lip he opened his mouth over hers, hoping she would do the same.

Suddenly he felt someone tugging on her and shoving at his chest. He lifted his head and growled, opening his eyes to glare into… Bruce?

Lex was so shocked by seeing his friend that his grip on Chloe loosened enough for Bruce to snatch her from his arms. Bruce scowled at him and pulled Chloe up against his own broad body to give her a rougher kiss. One of his dark arms wrapped around the small of her back, his palm pressing into the soft indent of her spine. He used his other hand to hold her head as he pressed his lips to hers. His head tilted to the side and he opened his mouth, thrusting his tongue into hers.

Chloe jumped at the action her eyes widening even more, as muffled sounds came from her. Bruce groaned pulling his mouth away from hers, with a smug look at Lex. Lex was fuming mad. He grabbed Chloe away from Bruce, both his hands gripping the sides of his head as he licked at the seam of her now closed lips. She quivered then relaxed against him and her pressed his way inside, giving her a kiss just as good as Bruce's.

Lex pulled away with a growl, gathering the now dazed and confused girl into his arms, and spoke quickly to Bruce.

"What was that!" He yelled, on hand lifting to cover Chloe's ear, which was close to his mouth.

"You left me sleeping on the hill. Do you have any idea how I was woken up?" Bruce glared, his hands itching to pull Chloe out of Lex's embrace and into his own.

"I woke up and Lana and Nell were standing over me grinning." Bruce shuddered. "Nell offered to let me mate with Lana, and Lana just nodded her head like a child trying to please. I barely escaped with my manhood intact." Bruce scowled. "And she is not yours yet so I can damn well kiss her if I want to!" He finished with a yell of his own.

Despite the ongoing competition between them for Chloe, Lex couldn't help laughing. Chloe was watching and listening to them with confusion and awe. They were reaffirming her notion that men were bizarre.

Bruce sighed and ran a large hand through his hair. "It really isn't funny Lex… I was really scared they were going to do something to me."

Lex just laughed harder, setting Chloe on her feet as his body shook and his sides ached. Bruce slowly began to chuckle, becoming a full blown laugh after a few moments. Chloe looked back and forth between them, shaking her head with a sigh.

After both males had calmed down, they each took one of Chloe's arms(glaring slightly at each other over her head) and she showed them around the Village. After showing them all she could in the large camp of tepees, she lead them out into the land surrounding. She showed them the waving grasses and flowers that decorated the north side of the village. Leading them around the west she showed them the high blue and purple mountains.

They had seen the south, the area where much work was done, including the tanning and stretching of hides. So instead she took them east, where a small river flowed, surrounded by high shady trees which filtered the hot sun into sparkling beams of gold. The water made broken bubling sounds that made the area peaceful while the birds above sang sweetly. The lush grass under her bare feet was soft and the men decided to take off their boots.

All three of them lay back in the grass, Chloe between them and they just talked. They laughed as they spoke about Lana and Nell, Bruce and Lex both snorting or chuckling at all the right places in Chloe's stories. Chloe tried to follow along in their battle stories, but she ended up just smiling and nodding to appease them, she had no idea what they were talking about and half the time she tried not to understand because it was somewhat bloody. But they liked their stories and she liked to listen to them talk, so it all worked out.

The peace was interrupted when a bee hovered over Chloe's face. She screamed, sending the birds above them into a panic and the boys into a wince of pain at the loud and high pitched noise.

Chloe jumped up and the boys followed, Bruce grabbing her to hold her still while Lex either chased the bee away, or killed it. Chloe didn't care which. When he came back he scowled at Bruce and held out his arms, expecting him to give up Chloe into Lex's embrace.

Bruce laughed, swinging Chloe off her feet in a bridal style, and yelled out for Lex to catch her. Then with no other warning, he launched her into the air. She screamed, stopping when she thudded against Lex's chest. He had caught her in almost the exact same position as Bruce had thrown her from. She blinked at him as he chuckled. She looked back at Bruce who was also grinning.

"Don't worry… We won't drop you." Was all Lex said before he tossed her back to Bruce, who caught her with a warm smile.

"Just relax.." He said softly in her ear, his hand rubbing her back lightly in a soothing motion, just before her threw her again. Chloe was positive now, that men were insane. They just kept tossing her back and forth, talking to her and each other with smiles. And they never dropped her or missed. Slowly Chloe was able to relax, her body flowing more easily through the air and landing softer against them each time she relaxed.

Again Nell found them and interrupted their carefree joy. She was scowling at them, watching as the passed Chloe back and forth with laughter, before she interrupted.

"Ahem… Chief Bruce, Prince Lex." She smiled in a sugary sweet way that made her look like she had eaten a stick that was holding her cheeks in the smiling position.

"I hate to break up you little game, but the celebration can't start without either of you." Nell said snidely, glaring at Chloe as if it were her fault they weren't where they were supposed to be.

"Did Lana finish her hides yet Nell?" Chloe asked, her voice bold. She wasn't as tired as usual from working her body to death from sun-up to sun-down, she was fresh and saucy from the positive reinforcement she had been getting for most of the day from Lillian, Lex, and Bruce.

Nell looked like her head was bout to pop. Then she took a deep breath and the flushed red skin faded.

"YES, she did you little…"

Lex cleared his throat and Bruce shook his head in disapproval. Nell gulped and started over.

"Yes she did…. Chloe." Nell enunciated her name with a hard edge of bitterness. She had brought other hides from her tepee so Lana wouldn't have to make any more than the one she had(making sure there were no identifying marks on them), but the poor little dear still had blisters on her hands.

Chloe, Lex, Lillian, and Bruce had left them alone, knowing that they would cheat and that Nell would help lana, but they didn't care. Chloe didn't have to work, and Lana had done some work, enough punishment that the 'delicate Little Doe' would think twice (or as much as the dumb girl could) before she tried to trick her father or anyone else. Not as much as Lillian, Lex, or Bruce thought she deserved, but enough that Chloe was happy.

"She is getting ready for the celebration right now. She is wearing a new BLUE jerkin." Nell smirked, knowing that Chloe didn't have any dyed or painted jerkins. Chloe ducked her head, her eyes meeting Lex's, whose arms she was in at the moment.

"I think Chloe looks lovely in natural colors…" Lex grinned and gave her body a thorough looking at. " In fact, I wouldn't mind seeing her in her own skin.…"

Bruce laughed and nodded his agreement walking closer to Lex and Chloe. Lex set Chloe on her feet and they each took a hand, the sexual innuendo confusing her slightly. She was having trouble figuring out that they were courting her, she thought it was some odd male game between the two of them. It was, but she was the prize.

Nell scowled as she watched the males fawn over the half-breed. It was disgusting she thought. But she couldn't do anything about it yet, so she just followed them to the festival.

They think they hide their attraction for the girl well. I saw them kissing her in front of her pathetic little tepee. Just you wait Bruce and Lex… You shall be mine, and Chloe…. Chloe will suffer for trying to take what doesn't belong to her.


	6. Party!

Chapter 6

When they arrived at the center of the village, the bon fire was already roaring, the food already cooking and the music already being pounded out of drums and rattles and flute-type things. When they appeared the crowd cheered, and Clark came up to greet them and usher them to their places, giving Chloe and odd look. When Lex and Bruce were seated next to each other Clark began ushering Chloe away.

Both Lex and Bruce stopped him with one hand on each of his legs. The shifted and pulled Chloe down between them. Clark looked appalled, but simply walked away after staring at them for a moment.

The party began rather awkwardly, everyone noticed Chloe sitting between the two guests of honor, and all knew of her position in the tribe. Lex and Bruce glared at anyone that looked at Chloe in a way they didn't like, making the offender immediately turn red and look away. Chloe herself was blushing every time someone looked at her period.

Finally the celebration started to swing more normally. Males asked the females to dance and several circles around the fire began spinning. Laugher and voices filled the air as many people took turns on the drums and singing. Lillian and Gabe were both there and when Lilian saw the three of them she smiled and hurried over.

"Chloe I need to see you…" Then without waiting for Lex or Bruce's approval, she caught Chloe's hand and tugged her up, infinitely gentler than Nell had ever been. Bruce and Lex started to protest, but in the quick way that both Lillian and Chloe could appear and disappear, they were off moving through the crowd.

Lillian took Chloe to the other side of the circle where Lana was pouting and complaining to a group of warriors about her hands, holding them up for them to see. Some were "ohing" and "ahh ing" over her and bringing her food and drink byt a few wer looking at her oddly, and some were moving away from Lana and going to some of the other girls.

Lillian and Chloe shared a laugh over this before heading back to Bruce and Lex.

Meanwhile, Clark had approached Bruce and Lex, and sat down near them.

"What are you doing with the Half-Breed?" He asked, "If you want to lay with her, there are plenty of other women to choose from…"

Lex growled and Bruce leaned forward menacingly, making Clark look rather afraid.

"If you ever call her that again, I will personally beat you to a bloody stump!" Lex hissed while Bruce put his hand tightly around the back of Clark's neck, squeezing in what could easily become a deadly move. Clark gulped, his eyes wide with shock.

"Her name is Chloe." Bruce ground out from between his teeth, giving Clark a squeeze and a small shake. The other partiers didn't notice and if they did it would just look like a friendly touch, a male sort of hug.

"Well… Yes I know that, but…" Clark stammered out.

"Then use it…" Bruce let him go with a rough push and settled back into his stiff sitting position, her arms crossed over his chest as he stared straight ahead.

Clark cleared his throat and rubbed his neck slightly nodding. "But what is going on? I thought that you would like Lana… Everyone likes Lana." He asked his face turning confused.

"Maybe that's why we don't like her Clark…" Lex said giving him a narrow eyed look. "Maybe we want something that not everyone has HAD." Clark blushed knowingly at Lana's nightly activities, although how Lex had known after not even being here for one night was bothering him.

"She has the attitude, the look of someone who is unclean. It helps seeing how you and the other warriors look at her, but I would have known anyway. She walks like a woman who has been used frequently. I can almost smell the other men on her." Lex answered before Clark could even ask.

"And even if that weren't the case, and was a pure as the fresh snow, I wouldn't want her. She is too full of herself, too stupid, and too mean for my tastes. Not surprising after being raised by that witch of an aunt." Lex turned back to the fire with a solemn face.

"But if you don't want Lana, there are other women… Why Chloe?" The way Clark asked the question made both Bruce and Lex turn to look at him again. Lex narrowed his eyes again.

"You want her for your self don't you Clark?" He asked, the stunned look sending him into chuckles of laughter. "You were hoping that no one would want Chloe and WHEN, not if, Lana turns you down for marriage you were going to go to Chloe, thinking she would be grateful for any attention and welcome you with open arms!" Lex laughed mockingly and Bruce scowled at Clark like he was something yucky stuck to the bottom of his foot.

"NO! I just knew her when we were kids…." Clark mumbled the last bit and turned his face away.

"And what? You abandoned her after you found out what she was and what it meant? Or after you decided you would rather have Lana? Chloe wasn't even good enough for you to protect her from your precious Little Doe?" Lex wasn't laughing now.

"Lana would never do anything…" Clark started to object.

"You don't know a single thing about the girl you claim to be in love with, do you Clark?" Lex motioned to himself and Bruce, "Both of us caught her and Nell hurting Chloe. Chloe has bruises on her arms and a sore face from where they grabbed her and Nell hit her. If we hadn't stopped Lana, she would have hit her as well. We weren't there the other times it has happened. And apparently, neither were you considering the complaints against Nell and Lana that have been made."

"Lana is too small she could never hurt Chloe. Chloe is rough and strong, she would…" Clark was cut off by Lex again.

"In a fair fight? Yeah I'm sure Chloe could beat Lana. But not with Nell standing over her with punishments waiting and ready to be handed out. Chloe can't beat Lana when she is tired from working all day." Lex scowled at Clark.

"Have you seen Chloe's hands Clark? Compare them with the other women of the village. Hell you can even compare them with Lana's hands if you like. Lana may be in bad shape today, but that's because she never worked a day in her life, Nell has been forcing Chloe to do Lana's chores. Chloe's hands are covered in small scars, and thick calluses. How do you think they got there?" Lex was still speaking quietly but his voice held a wealth of rage against the Lang village for letting one of their own, half or not, be treated in such a way.

"Chloe has been abused in body and soul. In a few more years, if Lana and Nell had their way, she will be stooped; hunch backed, her hand gnarled and thick with pain, the joints swollen. She won't even fight back against them soon. They have treated her this way so long Chloe doesn't know how to live any other way. And you let it happen, you who was once her friend. You may as well have been beating her yourself." Lex hissed out that insult making Clark go white and wide eyed with small shakes of his head.

Clark stood quickly, stumbling away from the two men with horror in his expression. He walked off shakily into the darkness that had descended, moving out of the ring of light cast by the blazing fire and disappearing.

Lillian and Chloe showed up a few minutes later and both of the males welcomed the small blonde, and invited the older woman to sit with them as well. She refused wanting to dance with her husband Gabe.

Chloe smiled and leaned sleepily against Lex, who smirked at Bruce with triumph. Bruce just frowned, not doing anything for now. Lex looked down at the blonde head and spoke softly, one arm going around her shoulders.

"I hear that you and Clark used to be friends…" She smiled at her so she wouldn't think he was upset. She looked up at him surprised.

"Well yes… But who told you that? Clark hasn't spoken to me for years. Everyone must have forgotten by now." Chloe looked up at Lex then over at Bruce.

Lex just shrugged and prodded her with his hand, gently trailing over the skin of her shoulder. "Tell me about it…" The soft request was issued as a command but Chloe didn't notice. She just nestled closer to Lex's side seeking warmth that the fire wasn't giving, instead it was being swept away by a slight breeze. Lex didn't even bother giving Bruce a look. Tonight, Lex was the winner, but they both knew that could change in the morning.

"Well, we were very young, only five or six or so… My father had just returned to the village with me. Before that I was raised by my father and my mother in a village of white men. When she died my father brought me back here.. I don't remember much of that time. Clark and I, and a few others were friends, we would run around and do kid stuff. We were like that until we were about twelve, but then Lana matured. She started acting different, and all Clark could talk about was her. We slowly drifted apart. A few at a time stopped playing with me, and then none. It was that way for a few years. Then when I was about 14 my father died. Everything changed. They took our tepee away and put me in a small one on the outskirts of the village, after that… I've just been working for Nell, trying to keep her from kicking me completely out of the tribe."

"Is that how she makes you work without complaint? By threatening to kick you out?" Lex asked softly. Chloe nodded and looked up at him with soft shimmering green eyes. He leaned down unconsciously, kissing her. Rubbing his lips over hers he groaned and pulled her into his lap. Luckily none of the crowd noticed. Their attention was across the ring of fire.

Bruce nudged the necking couple out of their reverie, and motioned to the crowd forming. He stood, pulling Chloe up by the hand with a smile, and Lex stood on his own. The three of them moved together across the circle. Bruce and Lex began shoving their way through the crowd, Chloe trailing along in the wake of their bodies.

When the reached the edge they saw Clark holding Lana by the upper arms and softly yelling at her.

"…and then you will marry me. That means no more sleeping around, and no more pity party for Lana!" He shook her roughly and she whimpered. Clark pulled her up against him giving her a kiss, her eyes wide with shock, before she melted into him. The crowd fell into hoots and hollers of approval, their best warrior marring their princess.

"You will obey me in this Lana." Clark said forcefully, after pulling away. She nodded in a childlike manner, and snuggled against him. Lex and Bruce laughed, while Chloe looked shocked.

Lex pulled her back through the crowd, Bruce following as the party wound down. They both walked her to her tent, Both giving her a soft good night kiss. Lex whispered in her ear as Bruce ambled off to the tent he would share with Lex.

"Come to our tent in the morning… Don't go to Nell… If she asked tell her we needed some work by you. I have a favor to ask, but only if you come in the morning will you find out what it is." With a smirk and another quick kiss he strolled away, leaving Chloe dazed. She stumbled into her tent, curling up to sleep.

Clark thinks he can just com in and take over, does he? I am the ruler of this tribe.. Not that foolish aging Chief I am forced to be related to. I will not suffer this indignity… Tonight Chloe, tonight you will feel my wrath.


	7. cold, naked, warm, sleepy

Chapter 7

Chloe woke early the next morning shivering. The flap of her tepee must have come open again. Squeezing her eyes closed before she opened them she yawned and stretched as much as she was able to in the small area. Feeling another breeze drift over he skin she shuddered and opened her eyes, gasping at what she saw.

The sides of her tepee had been slashed to ribbons, holes carved into the leather and large patches stripped away from the poles. Sitting up suddenly she put her hand to her face in horror. Whimpering softly under her breath, she swallowed. Sitting here wasn't going to solve the problem. With downcast eyes she staggered to her feet.

Moving out of the tent she inspected the damage in the early light of the moon as it headed down into the horizon. The largest piece left intact was smaller than her jerkin. Stepping back, she turned quickly going to Lex and Bruce's tepee. Whistling softly she waited for a response. When none came she made a louder noise.

When they still didn't answer she tapped on the flap, and bit her lip. Opening it slowly she crawled inside.

"Lex? Bruce?" She whispered, crawling around in near darkness. Bumping into something solid she moved back quickly. Leaning in close, she found it was a leg. Traveling up with her fingers lightly she reached a head. Leaning her face down again she tried to figure out who it was in the dim light.

It looked like Lex, but his head wasn't bald, it had some short fuzz covering it. Shaking him, she squeaked when a large arm wrapped around her pulling her down to his hard hot body.

"Lex..? Are you awake.." She asked carefully, looking up at him.

"MMM ….mmChloemmm.." Lex curved her body closer to his, throwing one firm thigh over her legs. Nuzzling his face into her neck he inhaled through his nose, then sighed and appeared to go back to sleep.

"Lex wake up.. I need to talk to you.." She hissed wiggling and struggling under his limbs.

Lex yawned and his eyes drifted open slowly. "Chloe?" He yawned against her neck making her shiver softly. Feeling it he looked around, still somewhat sleepy. Pulling the blanket covering him over her body as well he nestled her against him.

"What are you doing here?" He said slowly. His voice made Chloe want to yawn and fall asleep next to his heat.

"You told me to come here in the morning… But that's not why…" She sighed.

Lex just blinked at her slowly. "You get up this early?" He whispered, turning slightly to look up at the sky through the still dark smoke hole in the roof. Groaning he turned back and rolled on top of her, his eyes about to close again.

Grunting softly at the sudden weight of Lex on top of her she gasped. He was naked under the blanket! Wiggling in another attempt to move away from him she felt something twitch against her thigh and she froze. Chloe felt her breasts tighten, her nipples perking against his chest, and she blushed.

"Lex someone slashed my tepee…. LEX!" She raised her voice slightly after getting no response from him at her first statement. He jerked up, driving his groin against her slightly. Looking around he saw her and smiled, practically purring as he relaxed against her.

"What baby?" His voice slid over her sensually, not helping her calm down her body at all, and making her melt inside at the sweet endearment.

"Some one slashed my tepee." She repeated trying not to notice how his shoulders shifted above her as he pushed up to look down in her face. Sighing he rolled off over her and stood up, the blanket falling to the floor around his ankles.

Chloe's jaw followed, her eyes fastened on his crotch. Lex stretched his arms over his head, glad he was able to in the large guest tepee. Rubbing a hand over his face he shook himself lightly, and looked down at Chloe. Her eyes were still fastened on the area between his legs. Blinking Lex looked down and laughed, his cock twitching as she stared at him.

The sound of him laughing jerked Chloe out of her shock and she quickly turned away with a blush. Covering her mouth with her hand, her eyes widened as she stared at the floor in memory.

Lex twitched again at her blush, but he obligingly bent to pick up his loincloth. Chloe's eyes darted to his buttocks then away quickly. Then as he tied the leather straps on one side of the soft leather, her eyes trailed over his bottom, the back of his thighs and up to his shoulders.

Lex turned around to find her eyes locked on him again. Purring inwardly at her obvious amazement and interest he walked over to her. She ducked her head again, her face turning an even brighter red now that he had caught her twice staring at him. Crouching in front of her, he lifted her chin with two bent fingers. When she still didn't look at him he spoke softly.

"Chloe look at me, Baby." He commanded in a smooth tone.

When her eyes rose to peek into his she flushed again. Lex lifted his hand to her cheek, wondering if it felt as hot as it looked. Tipping her face with his hands when he found her skin blazing, he leaned down kissing her gently on the lips. He pulled away after a moment or so. Chloe's eyes had closed and she blinked up at him.

"Anytime you want to look at my body, you can… Hell I'll even strip down for you again." Lex smiled planting another kiss on her soft lips. Giving her a soft nuzzle on the cheek, he stood, moving to a smaller sitting mat. Sitting down and crossing his legs he motioned her over with a smile and a wave of his hand.

She blinked at him before scowling at his arrogant movement. She moved to his side all the same and was surprised when he handed her a knife. Pulling a water-skin from nearby, he poured some into a wooden bowl. Using a small bar of lye soap, he made a lather and smeared it over the fuzz in his head.

"Baby, this is what I wanted you to do for me this morning. Before I go and inspect your tepee I would like you to do it now." Lex smiled as she looked at his head and the knife with dawning comprehension. When she nodded, he relaxed and closed his eyes, trusting her implicitly.

When she kneeled behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, he smiled. She slowly dragged the blade over his skin and hair, scraping the small sprouts away. Her hands were so gentle Lex had to bit back a groan. She shifted on her knees and her breasts brushed against his back. She rinsed the knife in the water a few times and made a few last passes over his scalp.

Lex never would have asked her, he would have done it himself if he had known that having Chloe do this would be so erotic. He was groaning in his mind, holding them inside so he wouldn't frighten her. Handing her a small soft cloth when she was done, he felt her run it over him, cleaning him of the lather and water. She had only nicked him once, when he had jerked as her fingers brushed the soft place where his neck met his back, and she wiped that spot with loving care.

Suddenly Bruce gave a loud snore from his place across the floor of the tepee, making Chloe giggle. Quickly composing himself he cleared his throat and thanked her. He needed to get her out of the tent before Bruce woke up. Chloe didn't need to be staring at any naked men besides him, Lex.

"Was that all, or did you have more work you needed done?" Chloe asked softly, her eyes wide and innocent.

Lex realized she thought he only wanted her to do some chores for him.

"No Chloe, that was all I wanted, but it should get you out of working for Nell, so you can spend the day with me. I wanted you to do this because I feel something for you. No one else has ever done this for me." He pulled her around, cradling her on his lap as he spoke. Giving her another soft kiss he stood with her still in his arms, and let her slide dow his body slowly as he set her on her feet.

She blushed and looked up at him from the circle of his arms. Stepping away she moved to the flap of the tent and stood waiting for him.

"I will show you the damage..." She said softly.

Lex smiled and took her hand as they exited the tepee, heading towards her home.

That little whore! If she hadn't been there when I slashed her tepee, I would say that she had been there all night. I watched her face when she saw he tepee.. I had to stop myself from laughing. But she ran to Lex and Bruce. And she was definitely in there long enough to lay with both of them… My experience has shown that men don't last long. Stupid Bitch, thinks that she can just move up in our society does she? I'll show her. Marrying a prince or a chief doesn't make you royalty, it makes you a little social climbing whore…

About an hour later

Lex had inspected Chloe's tent. It was no good. It couldn't be saved, so he decided that from now on she would be staying in the guest tent with Bruce and himself. He would just have to find a way to keep Bruce from her at night. That was when Bruce was in his element. He could seduce the fish out of the stream by the light of the moon, the stars above his dark head. Lex had seen many women fall to his dark power at night. None during the day.

He and Chloe had left the site of the brutal vandalism, and had gone to the river she had shown them the day before. There Lex wooed her. He played with her, splashing cold water at the edge of the bank. Rolling in the grass Lex wrestled with her, letting her win a few times, but mostly just enjoying the feel of her body against his. He tickled her, pressed kisses to her cheeks and mouth, tucked flowers in her hair, and buried her under leaves.

The day passed that way, Bruce joining them and bringing a basket with lunch, giving a resigned look to Lex. They ate the fruits, vegetables, loafs of bread, and pieces of jerky slowly. Their lunch stretched out over a few hours, Lex and Chloe feeding each other and Bruce watching them through hooded eyes. Every now and then Lex would let Chloe away from his side and she would casually touch Bruce's shoulder, feeding him a few pieces so that he wouldn't be left out. Then she would return to Lex.

Chloe laughed as Bruce and Lex played, wrestling, their arms and legs flexing deeply as they rolled and tackled each other. When they were tired they lay down with Chloe between them and just stared up at the sky. All three of them fell asleep quickly, the heat from the males bodies keeping Chloe safe and warm between the two of them, as the night descended with soft winds and small sounds of animals.

Oh she thinks she has them well and truly snared in her web of deceit, But I won't let her have her way… I will not let her be more than she is worth. She is nothing, just a dirty little half-breed.

An hour after the sun had set.

Lex and Bruce woke to the sound of something in the bushes. They both stood quickly, leaving Chloe as they investigated, but they always kept her in sight. Whatever it was, animal or person, it ran away in a loud retreat from them. A coyote howled in the distance, answered from a few different directions and Lex moved back to pick up Chloe from the cold grass.

Brushing his hand down her arms as he cradled her, one arm around her back the other under her knees, he felt how cool her skin was. Nodding to Bruce, they headed back to the village, stopping at Chloe's tepee to gather her things. Her chlothes and her sleeping mat as well as few smaller items were carried by Bruce as they went to the guest tepee. Bruce swept aside the flap and let Lex enter first.

Bruce unrolled her sleeping mat and Lex laid her down gently. Covering her with a few of the blankets that had been provided he tucked a folded one under her head and sat next to the fire with Bruce. Bruce jabbed at the flames he had started while Lex was putting Chloe to bed.

Lex put his hand on his shoulder in a brotherly fashion.

"I am sorry my friend…" He said, both of them knowing the topic of conversation.

"Yes well, you do have luck Lex… Lots of luck." Bruce said his voice slightly downtrodden and rejected. He sighed and gave Lex a long look.

"Don't worry… There are other girls for you." Lex cast a glance at Chloe, "I feel for her what I have felt for no one. I know the Gods made her to be mine, just as I will be unable to hurt her, I will have to give her anything she asks of me. Just because she asks, and I can do nothing but make her happy."

Bruce nodded but the forlorn look he was giving the fire made Lex ache for his friend.

"What bout the girl from the Gordon tribe, Barbara something or other, daughter of Chief Gordon?" Lex asked his hand patting Bruce's back comfortingly.

"I found her and Dick making out in an abandoned bear cave a few months ago…" Bruce scowled. Dick was his younger brother, Flying Bird of the Night.

Lex nodded in understanding. "What about the woman from the Cat tribe? The one you were chasing for a while, who wore all black skins…" Lex asked his mind quickly sorting through the other girls he had seen with Bruce.

"She was entrancing… Beautiful and dark, mysterious. I never caught her name." Bruce stared in to the empty air in front of him thoughtfully.

"There are lots of women you have caught the interest of… The one who liked plants, umm Ivy I think her name was… Or the woman from the tribe of women, Diana. And those are just the ones I have heard you talk about, Dick has told me of others although I can't remember them right now. You will find one Bruce, one the Gods created just for you…" Lex chuckled, "But if it turns out to be a girl like Lana, I may never speak to you again. I don't think I could take the drama."

Both Bruce and Lex laughed, Bruce shaken out of his gloom. The talked a few minutes more, before they both stripped away their clothes and lay down in their beds. Lex's wasn't far from Chloe, while Bruce was on the other side of the fire.


	8. Sunrise

Chapter 8

Lex woke with a smile. Chloe was sleeping near him, it was just after dawn, and he was content. He would be happy once he had Chloe back in his own tribe, where he could care for her properly. He caught sight of her breasts moving up and down under the blankets. Back where he would be able to keep her in his tepee for a few days.

Even though it was nearing summer, it was still cold at night, something that was different for Lex. His tribe was placed higher on the plains. They got more snow and rain, but they had different seasons. It was warm day and night in the summer (not as hot as it got here), or it was cold during the day and night of the winter. Lex couldn't wait to show Chloe snow… The little blonde would love it, and Lex would teach her how to make snow-men and snow angels, have snowball fights with her… Roll in the snow with her.

Lex had to shake those thoughts away from his mind or else he would be more tempted than he already was to go over to where she slept and touch her, feel her beneath him as he moved inside her, and to watch her pant out his name. He had enjoyed his time here with her, but it would be better soon. He was taking her home with him soon.

Stretching he dressed quickly, and stood over her, just smiling down at her soft face. The bit of swelling that Nell had caused the first day Lex and Bruce had been in the village had gone down. The bruises on her arms still stood out against her skin, but he could see the muscles year of labor had built into her arms and body.

Soon she would be soft and pampered, loved and cared for. Lex's first job was going to be getting rid of the calluses on her hands. They scratched slightly on his skin, and Lex was slightly turned on by it, but he had a feeling that Chloe's soft hands would feel much better on his body.

Lex looked down at his own hands. His right hand had calluses on the tips of his fingers, the place he used to draw his bowstring. His palms on both hands had spots the size of acorns that were rough and thick with skin, the places where he held his war axes during battle. His thumb of his left hand, the hand that held the bow steady, was rough from using it, and his left forearm had scars from when he was young and the bowstring had hit him on the release.

He wondered how Chloe would feel about such marks on his hands. If she would put up with them or treasure them. He was a warrior and those calluses showed that, protected him from his own weapons, and enabled him to fight more ferociously. He would probably never lose the thickened skin as Chloe would once she was no longer forced to work, but he had to fight for his tribe and he wasn't willing to stop doing that. Lex resolved to ask her later, but now he wanted to take her out.

Lex scooped her off her sleeping mat slowly, adjusting the blankets around her, and he carried her to a hill to the north of town. Facing the sunrise he sat, slowly shaking her awake. She moaned and curled against him, her fingers rubbing over his collar bone when she turned to him. Lex closed his eyes for a moment, before shaking her again.

"Chloe Baby, wake up…" He whispered, watching as her eyes slowly rose.

The bright green, cloudy with sleep and dreams, were only open half-way as she looked up at him. She licked her lips, the tip of her tongue running over the plump flesh and Lex groaned. She snuggled against him, her body rubbing against his groin and he stifled a whimper. Instead he held her still with his arms around her.

"You're killing me Baby…" He moaned in her ear, his mouth suckling at the flesh of her jaw, nibbling as he held her. Chloe just smiled up at him and relaxed, her body molding to his as much as possible in the position she was in. Lex kissed the tip of her nose, his own eyes dropping down halfway.

"Baby you are going to make me forget why I brought you here…" He whispered before pressing his lips to hers, parting them with a few flicks of his tongue. When she complied, opening her mouth for him, he shuddered. Groaning he slowly lay on his back in the grass holding Chloe on top of him. Pulling his mouth from hers he panted into her hair, her own breath coming fast against his neck.

Shifting his body he turned her head to face the sun rise.

"Baby, as much as I would love to lay you down and take you this moment, I want you to see the sun rise." He whispered, more than willing for her to distract him again afterwards.

Chloe blushed and Lex could feel the heat of the skin on her face against his chest. Laughing lightly he sat up again, readjusting her on his lap, keeping her warm and wrapped up in the blankets.

Chloe eyes turned sleepily to the horizon, and Lex watched her face. As the sun slowly rose it cast bright rays of light in red, orange, and yellow. The light shadowed and lit the soft planes of her face, and her hair like gold fire. Her skin glowed in the light and when she looked up at him Lex looked away.

Chloe placed a hand on his cheek and drew his face down to hers, giving him a soft kiss. Lex tried to fight her but his body wouldn't listen. He kissed her slowly, softly. As their passion escalated Lex groaned rolling her beneath him in the grass, pinning her arms and body with his.

"Chloe…" Lex pulled his mouth away from hers keeping her still beneath him. "I think I need to talk to you." When Chloe nodded absently and her hips shifted under him, Lex had to bite his tongue and stop himself from thrusting down. "I think you should know that I am not leaving the Lang village without you. I'm taking you home with me."

Chloe was still half asleep and half aroused, nowhere near understanding, and she just nodded, trying to wiggle under him again. Lex panted and buried his face against her neck.

"Chloe I don't think you understand… I want you to marry me."

Chloe's eyes fluttered open fully and she stared up at him. When he looked at her hopefully and whispered in her ear "Say yes Baby…" She nodded.

Lex groaned and his mouth came down on hers hard, his hands dropping away from her wrists to settle at her waist. Chloe's hands moved to his shoulders and neck slowly stroking as he kissed her. Lex shifted, moving his hands to the edge of the blanket, and pulling them apart, unwrapping Chloe before covering her with his hot body.

Pressing his tongue to hers he moved, spreading her legs and settling his weight against the soft feminine core of her body. When Chloe bucked, almost sending him off of her, he smiled dropping his mouth to her neck to bite and suck at the soft skin. His hands ran down her body to the hem of her jerkin and slowly slid it up bunching it in his fists.

When her bare legs began to shift restlessly against him, he nipped her before licking the small red mark, his body becoming hotter and heavier between her legs. As he slid the leather over her hips he glanced down, watching the way his leather covered erection pressed against her golden curls.

Closing his eyes his body clenched at the sight and he had to force his mind away from the image. Lifting his chest away from hers he groaned watching her body arch to stay pressed against him. Sliding his hands up her body he stripped the leather away from her, throwing it a few feet away. Sliding his hands over her bare breasts he sighed. Chloe moaned.

Looking down, he could see that the flesh over filled his hands slightly. Grinning her rubbed his thumbs over her already hard nipples, dropping his mouth to lick at one. Chloe hands came up to grip his head and he groaned, his hips pressing into her soft wetness. Chloe whimpered her fingers moving over his head digging lightly into his scalp, making him whimper too.

Reaching down Lex shifted his loincloth to the side, letting his full and hard muscle press into the warm welcoming flesh between her legs. Chloe shuddered and Lex followed with a loud exclamation of her name. Smiling he moved his mouth up, nuzzling her neck lovingly before whispering in her ear.. "I'm sorry…"

He reached down again his hand positioning him at her entrance, groaning as the wet heat of her body touched his hand. Capturing her mouth in a long kiss he thrust inside quickly, feeling the thin barrier pop under his assault. Chloe yelped into his mouth and her body twitched and shook at the sudden invasion, clenching and releasing as she tried to get used to the thick feeling inside her.

Lex groaned, the feel of her body stretching and adjusting around him made him want to pound deeply, bring them both to orgasm then carry her to a cave somewhere and do it over and over again. Her body had been moving under his slightly and he thrust his hips a little deeper pinning her still as he breathed hard against her neck.

"Chloe, Baby, please don't move… I don't want to hurt you any more than I have to…" He trailed off with a groan.

Chloe obeyed for a few moments, Lex's head still tucked against the crook of her neck as he tried to calm down. Then her body felt slightly uncomfortable, and she squirmed. The movement made the soft ache go away for a moment, but it also made Lex groan out her name. This must be painful for men, Chloe thought, and she held as still as she could.

Lex lifted his head slowly looking down into her face. She looked fairly calm and was looking at him expectantly. "Are you okay now?" He asked, secretly promising himself that if she wasn't he would wait longer…as long as it took.

"Are you?" when she nodded and asked him that question in return he almost laughed. Almost. With a whispered thank you to whatever god was watching over him, he slowly flexed his body pulling back, feeling the suction of her body trying to keep him deep inside her. She whimpered and he relaxed letting his body fill her again. She smiled up at him, and Lex felt that his heart might burst.

Holding her firmly against his body, not letting her move against him in ways that would sap his control, he bent his head to kiss her as his body slowly began to thrust steadily until he had reached a speed and power that he liked. He could tell Chloe liked it too because her eyes were closed, her hands pressed against the back of his neck and her body was straining to move against his restrictive hands.

Closing his own eyes he gave himself over to the feeling of having her, the sensation of being with her and in her. His mouth began to mimic the movements of his body in her, thrusting and withdrawing his tongue. Groaning roughly, he pulled his mouth away, his teeth clenching together as the muscles in his neck flexed. Releasing her hips he let her body move under his, thrusting up in time with his body. He felt his body swell, his skin felt too tight, too hot, and slightly irritated and he knew he had to please her.

His hands lifted to her breasts fondling her as his mouth suckled and nipped at her neck. Tilting his hips, he made sure that his body hit her clit with each thrust, her breathing becoming more erratic. Smiling he pulled almost fully out, letting his body still as she shuddered and clenched on him.

Whispering words of encouragement and love, he helped her relax enough to let go, her orgasm coming quickly, hard and wet. When she cried out and her body clamped down, her thrust into her, the new tightness making him groan as his body rebelled against his mind, pounding into her with a ferocious rhythm. Freezing above her, he came, shooting his seed deep into her body as the last tremors left her body.

Chloe lay beneath him languidly, her body limp and warm. Watching him above her after he froze she smiled. His arms were trembling as they held his body above her, and his chest was heaving, his face flushed. Reaching up she stroked a palm over his cheek. His eyes opened slowly and he turned his face to kiss her hand. She smiled, running her fingers down his face and neck, over his shoulders and down one of his arms. Fingering the hard muscles that held him above her she grinned up at him.

He shook his head. "No Chloe… I'm too heavy.." But she did it anyway, she pushed his elbow out, her other hand doing the same to his other arm, his arms quivered then seemed to give out under the strain. He fell on top of her with a soft thump. Chloe grunted but the reached around him holding her body close to his as he relaxed above her.

Planting a soft kiss on her ear, Lex slowly fell asleep, Chloe smiling as she followed his lead.

Twisted little whore, taking him out here where he can't escape from her… I'll show her how to pleasure a man, I'll make her watch as I fuck Lex, then Bruce, and she will see what a real woman looks like….


	9. Plans for the Future

Chapter 9

About an hour later Lex woke up. Smiling down at Chloe he pulled his body from hers with a soft grimace. Readjusting his cloth, he wrapped her in the blankets, not even bothering to try and dress her, and tucked her jerkin into the folds. Scooping her up he took her back to their tent. Bruce was gone, and Lex felt a bit sad for his friend.

Laying Chloe down on her mat, he dragged his next to hers and gave her a soft kiss. Moving around the tent he quickly shaved his head and left the tepee. With a happy disposition he moved around the village. He even smiled at Lana and Nell, despite his personal feelings about them. He quickly moved to the Medicine Man and Woman's tepee, and whistled for entrance. When it was granted he smiled stepping inside.

Lillian was sitting grinding herbs and grains together or her potions and gabe was busy marking symbols on the sides of the tepee, recipes and concoctions most likely. Lillian smiled up at him and invited him to sit next to her.

"Hello Lex. You seem in a good mood this morning…" Lillian grinned, knowing it probably had something to do with Chloe.

"Nana, I need a favor…" Lex started out. When she gave him a worried look he patted her shoulder in a 'not that' manner. "I asked Chloe to marry me this morning, and she said yes."

Lillian's eyes watered up and for a moment she didn't move. Then with a soft girlish squeal she launched herself at him to give him a big hug. Laughing he patted her on the back and she sat back down, wiping her eyes with a small cloth she had next to her.

"That's wonderful.. But what do you need from me?" She asked, perplexed even as she sniffled away the last of her tears.

"I want you to marry us." Lex said softly. Lillian's eyes watered again and she broke down into sobs..

"Ohh… You sweet…sweet boy..!" She gave him a pinch on the cheeks and gave Gabe a watery smile, because he had looked over when she started crying. "When do you want to have the happy ceremony?" She asked clapping her hands together in childish enthusiasm.

"Tomorrow evening or the morning after, whenever Chloe likes," Lex laughed at her with a smile, "I want to send for a few things from my village, first… A few gifts for Chloe and some better clothes for my self…"

Lillian smiled "That would be the perfect amount of time… Oh Lex… I'm so happy for both of you. You will send Chloe over later and she can tell me what she wants the wedding to be like. Oh this is so exciting!"

Lex and Lillian both smiled and Lex left, giving Gabe and Lillian kind farewells, before going back to his tepee. Chloe was awake and wearing her jerkin. When she saw him enter she blushed and turned her face away. Lex smiled and sprawled out next to her on his stomach. With a smile he reached over and stroked her knee.

"Baby, in a few days Lillian is going to marry us." He smiled up at her, and she frowned down at him.

"Lex, Lana and Nell won't let me get married. You know they won't." She sighed.

"Then we won't tell them… It will be just you and me, Lillian and Gabe, and your Chief and Bruce as witnesses. Then I can take you home…" He rolled closer pressing a kiss to her elbow and resting his chin on her knee.

Chloe didn't seem convinced but she nodded, placing her hand on his head and rubbing him lightly. He closed his eyes and almost purred under her hand, as Chloe thought.

Lex shook himself out of his reverie with a smile, turning over and settling his head into her lap. Chloe smiled down at him and he told her what Lillian had said.

"What I want? ANYTHING I want!" Chloe was shocked.

"Well no human sacrifices but mostly, yes.. anything you want." Lex smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Lex… I'm scared. What if your people don't like me?" Chloe asked her dipping down to look into his eyes.

"Chloe they will… If I married Lana my people might rebel, but they will love you. Almost as much as I do…" Lex said the last bit a little uncertainly, it was the first time he had told her how he felt. Lex relaxed slightly but tensed mentally, wanting to hear if she felt the same way. And Chloe didn't seem to notice.

"Do you really think so?… No one else except for my father and mother, you, and Lillian have ever loved me, if you want to add the people who care about me you can add Gabe and maybe Bruce." Chloe stroked the crown of his head as she stared at the blank wall of the tepee. "That six people total, Lex… How can your whole village love me, when my own village doesn't even like me?"

Lex sat up and moved behind her, pulling her back into his chest with a rough hug. "That's because your village is stupid… Look at Clark… The only thing that could make a man choose a dumb and silly Little Doe, over a chance to hold the West Wind in his arms, is stupidity." Resting his chin on her shoulder he pressed his cheek to hers.

Chloe blushed and turned into him slightly. He kissed the corner of her mouth and they both smiled. Lex rubbed his hands up and down her arms before standing, and gently pulling Chloe up next to him and taking her hand, leading her out of the tepee down to Lillian's home. He smiled and gave her kiss, watching her go inside before leaving to find Bruce and a messenger.

Chloe was greeted with a warm smile from Gabe who was still using dye to write on the slanted sides of the tepee, and a hug from Lillian. She and Chloe hooked arms and strolled out of the tepee with a wave to Gabe. Moving out of the village talking and laughing together, Lillian took her to the North side of the village and they picked out what flowers she would want to hold, and what Lillian would tuck into Chloe's hair.

They decided to put some bluebells, daisies, and buttercups in her bouquet. In her hair they were going to put orange poppies and stalks of purple sage. Laughing over a joke about what they would tuck into Lex's hair they looked up, and watched as a young man rode out of the village on a palomino, heading north into the mountains towards the Luthor village.

Lillian just laughed while Chloe looked at her strangely. Lillian just smiled knowingly and led Chloe back to the village..

Lex had given a letter for his father to the messenger. It contained what had been happening, including his upcoming marriage, and a list of things that Lex wanted his father to send. The list included; three extra horses(one for Chloe, and the other two for her gifts and belongings), enough dyed and embroidered leather for several jerkins, some scented soaps, fragrant candles, as well as beautifully woven blankets, mats, and baskets.

He also asked his father to have his tepee cleaned and aired, and filled with flowers. He wanted to have thin fabric pouches filled with seeds for Chloe, several bone needles for her, and anything else the women of the village recommended for a new bride placed inside his tepee. He told his father to let the village know what was going on and that when Lex and Chloe arrived he wanted a celebration. He wanted Chloe to feel as welcome as possible.

Bruce would leave at the same time as Lex and Chloe, turning off on his own with the two warriors from his tribe to go home, while the newlyweds would continue further up into the mountains. They would leave right after the wedding, giving Nell and Lana no time to ruin Chloe's day incase they found out. Lex had it planned to a tee.

Lex smiled as he saw Chloe and Lillian come into view, Chloe carrying flowers while Lillian and she laughed. He smiled and strode over wrapping an arm over Chloe's shoulders and giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"What have you two been doing?" He asked with a wink and a smile as He held Chloe against his side.

Chloe smiled up at him and Lillian looked at them both lovingly.

"I am going to go bother Gabe, and let Chloe tell you about what we picked out." Lillian hurried away to get the other preparations ready. She was going to enlist some of the other women that sympathized secretly with Chloe to make some food and decorations.

"Well, what did you pick out?" Lex snatched the stem of a piece of purple sage out of Chloe's hands and brushed it down the side of her face flirtatiously. Chloe giggled and reached up to run a buttercup over his scalp from forehead to the back of his neck. Lex growled and wrapped his other arm around her waist, picking her up and spinning around. She giggled as he set her down, both of them linking hands and heading back to the tepee.

"Lillian and I thought these looked good together, for my bouquet." She held up the bluebells, daisies, and buttercups for him to see, then she snatched the purple sage out of his hand again. "And Lillian thought I should have something in my hair so we picked these." She tapped the edge of one orange poppy and one purple sage against his chest.

"Oh.." Lex nodded in understanding and tucked the purple plant behind her ear.. "Very cute!" He kissed her nose lightly and when they reached the tepee, and held open the flap for her. Lex watched as Chloe made lunch, handing her what she needed and doing what she told him to, such as stirring while she cut things.

When the food was ready they both sat on mats outside the tepee while they ate. They watched the people walk by smiling at a few. Chloe leaned into Lex's side as she ate, and lex playfully flicked food at her. She giggled and rubbed some of the food on his cheek watching as the grains and rice stuck to his skin with a laugh. He growled and she wiped it away with a soft smile.

Lex pressed his dirty cheek to hers with a smile getting her a little dirty as well. Kissing her cheek softly, licking his lips with a smile he offered her some food, watching as her lips closed over the tips of his fingers. When she did the same, he sucked her fingers into his mouth, rubbing his tongue along the pads of her fingers.

Chloe Blushed and looked around, no one seemed to be watching them. Smiling she pulled her hand form his and gave him a soft kiss on the mouth. Lex licked his lips, tasting the food and Chloe. Smiling they both finished eating and deposited their utensils inside the tepees, before walking back to the stream.

Both of them crouched at the edge of the water, washing their hands. Lex looked over at Chloe who was looking down at her hands as she scrubbed lightly. He grinned and gave the water a look. It wasn't too chilly, and would feel good on such a warm day. With a wicked grin her nudged her lightly, just enough to make her lose her balance.

"Lex!" She yelped as she splashed onto her butt in the water. Lex grinned and leaped on her, pressing her back in the shallow area lining the bank. He grinned and rolled over holding her on top of him as water dripped from her body. Smiling he maneuvered them both into the deeper water, both of them fully soaked. Lex moved to his feet and grabbed her carrying her out into the middle of the slow moving river.

"No.. Lex.. Don't you dare!" Chloe cried clinging to him despite that fact that she was already wet from head to toe. Lex quirked an eyebrow.

"OOhhh a dare…." Lex grinned and dropped her. She sputtered to the surface and promptly jumped on him splashing water in every direction. He laughed dunking beneath the water and quickly swimming away from her. She yelled after him and they began to playfully chase each other.

"Lex.. Look at me, I look like a drowned rat.." Chloe sighed plucking at the wet leather that clung to her curves.

"You look good wet…" Lex grinned splashing her. She growled and they began to shove water at each other like children. Lex finally stepped forward picking her up and laying her down on the bank. Lying on his side next to her he smiled, running a hand over her face, brushing away droplets of water.

Smiling up at him Chloe leaned over and licked a small wet diamond from his brow she ran her hand over his chest watching how the water dripped off of him. Lex dipped his head to kiss her cool wet lips, and Chloe opened under his mouth. With a soft groan Lex pulled her beneath him, their chilly skin warming as they moved against each other.

They kissed for a long while, until Lex couldn't stand it any more. He stood pulling her along with him. When they entered the tepee, Bruce was gone. Lex fastened the flap of the door shut and knelt next to Chloe's prone body. Urging her to move how he wanted her, he stripped her of the wet leather. Gently he used a woven cloth to dry her, rubbing it sensually over her skin. When he was satisfied that she was warm and dry he lay next to her dropping the cloth.

Nuzzling against her damp hair he felt her hands wander over him. He smiled and began to suckle at her neck. He jumped slightly when she ran the cloth over him. She smiled and pushed him onto his back. He blinked up at her then grinned, watching her rub him down.

Her fingers would pause over certain places and Lex couldn't help preening. He flexed his arms as he moved, twitched the muscles of his chest, and when she shyly pulled at the ties of his loincloth, he used his thigh muscles to lift him off the floor, the definition in his legs standing out. By now Chloe was bright red, but she didn't look away or stop touching him.

When Lex couldn't stand it anymore he gently pulled her up to his mouth, taking the cloth from her and rolling her onto her back. He settled between her legs with a happy sigh, pressing his mouth to her face kissing her eyelids and nose, the corners of her mouth and her cheekbones, before touching his lips to hers. Sliding a hand down her body he brushed over her hip and thigh reaching her knee. With a smile Lex shifted it to the side, giving him more room between the soft skin of her thighs, then he slowly pulled it up, hooking it over his hip.

Chloe swallowed and blinked up at him trustingly, gasping when he inserted his tip into her, the slightly different position putting her body at a different angle, the sensations of him thickly thrusting into her making her tremble. Lex just smiled reassuringly and stroked her flanks calmingly. When she relaxed he moved her other leg into the same position, wrapped around his hips and waist.

"Hook you feet together, Baby.." He instructed softly in her ear, feeling her feet fumble around for a moment before her ankles crossed, locking them together. Moving slowly he sank deeper into her, inch by inch, her walls rubbing against him deliciously. Taking a deep breath he bent down whispering in her ear.

"Baby, I'm not sure I can be as gentle as I should… I know you are sore…" Lex nuzzled her as he took long relaxing breaths.

"Sore?" Chloe looked up at him perplexed. "From this morning?" She blushed and shook her head. "No… I mean it feels different than usual but it isn't sore."

Lex groaned at her words, which were making him swell inside her and harden even more. "I'm still sorry, Chloe…" Then before she could respond he started to move.

His thrusts started out long and slow, trying to stay in control, but as her body fluttered and clamped and stimulated him, his movements changed. He slammed into her body with short fast strokes, grunting softly, his face buried in her shoulder. Chloe had her eyes closed and she was thrashing under him, bucking and slithering against his sweaty skin.

"LEX!" She shouted for him and he froze above her, his muscles tight and roped, shaking as he tried to hold himself still, afraid he had hurt her. But no, she was clutching at him, her fingers digging into his back and shoulders leaving bright red trails as her body spiraled out, climaxing in a long wail of his name. Smiling in triumph he fastened his mouth over hers absorbing the sound. Then he started to move, meeting his own finish with a hoarse sound that moved between their mouths.

About a half hour later Lex lay awake staring at the roof of the tepee in thought. Chloe was sleeping against his side, and his arm was wrapped around her, when he heard the whistle announcing that someone was outside. Telling them to wait a moment he quickly covered Chloe and pulled on his loincloth. Stepping to the flap he exited quickly making sure that the flap stayed as closed as possible so no one would see inside to Chloe.

Bruce stood there looking slightly unhappy before he spoke.

"Lex."

"Bruce."

"I just came to get my things out of the tepee. I thought you two might like some time to yourselves." Bruce looked pointedly to the red scratches that stood out on Lex's skin. Lex blushed brightly, making Bruce smile a little.

"You're not leaving are you? Chloe and I wanted you here for the wedding…" Lex asked concerned.

"No I would never let you down like that. I am going to be staying in Clark's tent. Clark will be staying in Lana's making sure that her nocturnal activities stop." Bruce scuffled his feet slightly in the dust and dirt. "Could you get my bag for me? I don't know if I want to go in there, or even if you would let me…" Bruce trailed off and Lex nodded knowingly.

"You are my greatest friend, despite the fact that I met Clark who saved my life, and Chloe who I love deeply. You will always be my greatest friend. I value your opinions and someday when you find your life partner, the woman you will marry, I hope that she and Chloe will be friends. I hope our children will play together the way we did. If we have children of opposite genders maybe they will even marry someday. Then you will be more than the brother of my heart, you will be my brother in family." Lex patted him on the shoulder and Bruce and he met in a rough hug, their hands hitting each other on the back with an almost bruising intensity.

"When you put it like that it doesn't sound to bad…" Bruce smiled boyishly, reaching a hand up to brush at his dark hair. Lex smiled and turned to go inside. Chloe was sitting up and looking at him through tearful eyes. Lex was worried and giving her a questioning look he quickly gather Bruce's things. Giving them to his friend with a soft smile, Lex quickly ducked back into the tepee to see what was wrong. He was met with a flying bundle of naked blonde throwing herself at his chest .

"Chloe, Baby, what is wrong?" Lex asked sitting back down on their mats, Chloe in his lap sniffling lightly. He stroked one hand up and down her back, his other wiping away the small tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Nothing… It was just so sweet… You and Bruce…" She sniffled snuggling into him. Lex blushed for the second time in only a few minutes and cleared his throat, making Chloe laugh lightly.

"Poor Bruce…" Chloe sighed softly as Lex laid them both back down. Once Chloe was at his side he took off his loincloth and pulled her against his side settling down for the night, despite the fact that it was still light outside.

"He'll be alright… You and I can make sure of that, together, okay?" Lex smiled down at her. When Chloe nodded and nestled against him, Lex knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight, alone except for a naked blonde who was pressed tightly to his side. Grinning at the thought he grinned and decided he needed to give her at least an hour before he rolled between her thighs again.

Outside the tepee a dark figure crouched behind some wooden crates, having heard the entire conversation between Bruce and Lex.

So they think they are getting married do they? Well, Lex cannot possible marry a dead girl can he?

The glint of a hand axe sparkled in the dark shadows behind the crates and the figure carrying the deadly weapon melted into the evening.


	10. All That Hullabaloo

Chapter 10

The next morning was bright, crisp and clear. Lex woke up with a smile and slowly kissed Chloe awake. When she groaned and shoved him away with a muttered "Not again Lex.." and went back to sleep, Lex had to grin. He had worn her out and he felt semi-bad about waking her up during the night for a few rounds of 'Fun'.

With a soft kiss to her cheek he let her sleep, and rolled out of their makeshift sleeping area. They had ended up shoving the two smaller woven mats together and put a blanket on top before lying down.

Dressing quickly, Lex shaved his head, and began to try and make breakfast. Try being the key word. The food was mostly edible if a little odd looking when he was done. The biscuits from dinner that he had tried to reheat ended up getting too warm making them soft. One slipped off the stick he was using and into the fire. He scowled, and then set the too warm biscuits aside in favor of the thin slabs of meat. Putting those on the metal pan he watched it sizzle and licked his lips. When he flipped it over it was slightly burned. Narrowing his eyes at the food he scowled. Putting the meat on wooden platters when it was done he tried something simpler.

He used a wooden block and a sharp knife to cut up the apples and pears that were sitting in a basket next to the door-flap. He couldn't seem to make a straight cut in the fruit. The fruit was defying him… this would not be tolerated. He started to hack at it in frustration. Chloe woke up and rolled over in search of the loud thwacking noises. Staring at Lex, hunched over the block and decapitating fruit she covered her mouth so he wouldn't hear her giggle.

Suddenly Lex cursed, and stuck his thumb in his mouth, sucking at it as he mumbled. Chloe decided it was time to intervene. Slipping to his back and leaning over his shoulder, she saw he had put down the knife in favor of sucking on his cut finger. Tapping him on the shoulder she smiled.

"Where did you put my jerkin?" Chloe asked with a blush, she was still naked.

Lex looked her over and grinned. She gave him a smack on the arm and commanded that he find it while she finished with the fruit. Lex grumbled some but stood and wandered around the tepee looking under the bedding and other belongings for her clothes. Mean while Chloe finished chopping the fruit. Setting it on another plate she hid a smile. Lex's fruit looked pitiful, too small and wilted, or too large and funny shaped, while hers looked just about perfect, mostly square and bite-sized.

When Lex returned handing her the dress, he scowled seeing the fruit. Sitting down, still sucking on his thumb he snatched one chunk of her fruit and popped it in his mouth, chewing quickly while she pulled the leather over her head. He stuck his still bleeding thumb back into his mouth as she knelt at his side.

"Stay here," She ran a hand over his head with a smile, "I'll be right back." She stood and left the tent. Within a few minutes she returned with a small basket under her arm. Kneeling again she unpacked the basket, but Lex couldn't tell what most of the stuff was. Holding out her hand she gripped his wrist, tugging his thumb away from his mouth with a soft smile. Scowling he let her have his hand, watching her with interest.

She dabbed at the cut with a soft fluffy white thing and he growled lightly.

"That hurts!" He sounded something like a child as he tried to take back his hand and Chloe just smiled, giving his palm a kiss. He settled back with a grumble but let her continue working. She took out a small stone bowl that had leather stretched across the top, and opened it. Inside was a creamy goo that smelled slightly minty. Dipping a finger in it she kissed his wound before rubbing the cream lightly into the cut. Lex winced.

"That stings, Chloe…" He didn't try to pull away this time and Chloe nodded with a soft smile.

"It will feel better soon…" She crooned softly, pulling out a strip of white cloth and wrapping it slowly around his finger, asking if it was too tight or loose. She bound it with two leather strings and she gave his arm a pat.

"All done." Chloe leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Lex gave her a look that said 'it still hurts but I am willing to forgive you'. She just laughed and settled against his side. He sighed, knowing he was defeated and leaned down to kiss her in return. His gaze was drawn to where her breasts strained against the leather of her jerkin.

"What happened here?" He lifted a hand with a soft smile and brushed the back of his fingers over the tight fabric. Chloe swatted at him and giggled.

"You're the one that got me wet yesterday… So it is your fault my jerkin got stiff and shrunk." She hit him on his chest with a soft smack. Lex burst out laughing and pulled her against his chest. He pressed his face to her neck and breathed in her soft smell, mixed with his, and the scent of their sex. Still chuckling he didn't catch her smile.

"What are you laughing at? You got wet too… What about your loincloth?" Chloe smirked, when Lex froze and looked down. Chloe started to laugh, but stopped when Lex just shrugged.

"So what?" Lex grinned at her with a teasing tilt to his mouth, "You don't want to show off what your man has?"

Chloe gasped… "Why would you want to show anyone!"

"Cause you should be proud that your man is big enough to go on display…" Lex rubbed her belly with his fingers as he licked the skin of her neck. "Don't you know that I am a great catch?" He growled playfully and bit at her neck.

"Lex that is gross… I mean, I don't want to walk out of my tepee one day and see all the men walking around NAKED! And I definitely don't want to see the other women naked…" Chloe shuddered against Lex and popped an apple piece into her mouth, chewing delicately. Lex quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Well I don't want you seeing naked men… Except for me, of course." Lex growled tightening his arms around her possessively. She wiggled against him and sighed happily.

"Well, good, because I don't want YOU to see other naked women either." Chloe smiled and cuddled against his chest. When he handed her the plate with the soggy biscuits and the burnt meat she started to giggle, before she noticed he was sulking about the food. Then she calmed down and ate it with a few smiles for him, and no nasty faces, although the meet tasted a little odd and the biscuits stuck to her mouth.

Lex knew the food wasn't very good, he could taste it as well as she could, but he was glad she wasn't saying anything. He kept reaching for the apple and pear bites to help get the flavor out of his mouth. Chloe finished eating before he did, and she snuggled into his lap watching him eat with a smile.

"What?" He asked around a juicy piece of fruit.

Chloe leaned up and kissed his jaw. "Just looking at you." She shifted in his lap, straddling him and leaning forward to blow cool air in his ear. "Watching as the muscles in your jaw move, the way your tongue touches your lips, the way your teeth slice through the food…" She trailed off, nibbling on his earlobe, and Lex groaned.

"Baby… Don't tempt me; you're still sore from last nigHT!" His voice rose and he jerked against her as her tongue dipped into his ear. Chloe blushed when he mentioned it, and hid her face in his neck. Lex sighed in relief and lifted her in his arms, repositioning her so that he wasn't bumping up into the soft heat between her thighs every time he moved.

"What are we doing today, Lex?" Chloe asked, trailing her fingers over his chest in slow, soft patterns as her breath feathered across his skin. Lex took a last bite of the semi-edible food before he looked down at her.

"Well, you never told me if you wanted the wedding in the evening or in the morning. After you decide, we can do whatever we want…" Lex smiled nudging her slightly, to get her thinking.

Pursing her lips, Chloe paused and her tongue touched her lips as she thought.

"Well the evening would give me more time to get ready, but the morning would be more romantic. If we did it in the evening we would have to wait the whole night to go back to your village, and in the morning we could leave right away…. I think we should do it morning… What do you think?" She peered up at him with her soft mossy green eyes.

"Baby, I said whatever you want, so I think that morning is perfect. Just because that is when you want it." Lex dipped his head to rub his nose against hers. She smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you Lex." Chloe smiled and climbed out of his lap. "So, tomorrow morning? We should go tell Lillian…"

Lex stood up and tucked her smaller body under his shoulder, wrapping his arm around her neck and shoulders as he used his other hand to open the tepee flap. Stepping out into the mid morning sunlight they both blinked and shaded their eyes. After a moment they started in the direction of Lillian and Gabe's tepee.

With a warm smile, they entered the tent, whose flap was open and pinned back against the side. Lillian was sitting next to Gabe and they were talking. Both looked up when they entered and smiled in welcome.

"Gabe, Lillian," Lex nodded a greeting to both of them while Chloe smiled happily. "Chloe and I have decided on when we want the wedding."

Lillian looked so excited as she stood up and hugged both of them.

"Good for you," Gabe murmured with a warm elderly smile, "Weddings are good things… I'm happy that you two are joining at such a young age, gives you more of the rest of your lives together…. Don't have to waste time with all that other hullabaloo…"

Lillian waved a hand at him and smiled with a soft blush. "Oh you…Well don't keep me in suspense.. When!"

Lex and Chloe laughed, glancing at each other with wide grins. "Well we decide early tomorrow morning… Is that alright with you?" Chloe asked softly.

"Well of course it is, the bride and groom must have exactly what they want. Alright I will make sure everything is ready, now you two go and have a wonderful day."

With a laugh both Lex and Chloe were shooed out of the tent by a smiling Lillian who immediately left the tepee and hurried off, muttering joyfully about all the things she was going to do.

Lex and Chloe watched her leave and gave a last wave to Gabe, who smiled indulgently, before they headed down to the river for the rest of the day. As they were leaving the village they ran into Nell. A slight stare down ensued, but it was ended when Lana and Clark came around the corner.

"Hi guys! Where are you going?" Clark asked cheerfully, Lana smiled at them childishly from next to Clark before she caught sight of Nell's scowl. Then she copied the face with surprising accuracy. When Clark noticed he reached down ad roughly squeezed her wrist, making the young dark haired girl wince, whimper and press against his side in apology for something she probably didn't understand.

Nell's frown became even more fierce, and she walked away with a soft huff. Clark shrugged and turned to back to Lex and Chloe.

"Well we were just going to wander around for a while… We wanted some time alone." Lex wasn't very subtle with his hint, but Clark didn't notice subtle, and this wouldn't bother him at all.

Clark grinned and with a wink he led Lana away. Chloe let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding. Lex held her against his side until she stopped trembling, her fear of Nell and Lana increased now that she hadn't had to deal with them in a few days. She had so much more to lose now. She might lose Lex if they decided to interfere.

Lex just smiled down at her. "Don't worry, Baby. I'll take care of you."

Chloe smiled and they resumed their walk to the river, where they both sat on the grassy bank in silence, wrapped in each other's arms.

First, Chloe starts to disobey me… Now Lana is abandoning me in favor of that muscle bound dunder-head Clark? Obviously there are more people that need to be disposed of than I had originally thought.


	11. Lionel is Creepy When He is Nice

Chapter 11

Lex and Chloe passed most of the day peacefully, spending more time at the river. They sat on the bank and soaked their feet in the cool flowing water. Lex spent some time kissing her, and getting her more used to his touch when they weren't being sexual.

Chloe was slowly becoming accustomed to having such a large person in her personal space. It was odd for her to have people constantly touching her and being within arms reach of one another. She usually shrank away, out of reach so that she could brace herself if someone tried to hit her. But it was nice…

As they lay on the bank, wrapped up in each other, Chloe's hands tracing the muscles of Lex's chest and shoulders, while one of his hand played with a strand of her hair and the other rubbed softly up and down her back, loud drums began to pound. The rhythm was urgent and the tone celebratory. Lex and Chloe traded looks before they both stood and headed back to the village.

As they went they had an impromptu race, Lex letting Chloe edge ahead of him before coming up behind her and giving her a light pat on the ass. He would then speed up and be ahead of her for a while, until Chloe got mad and pushed herself harder, giving him a pinch where ever she could reach. Lex laughingly dropped back to run beside her.

They sped into the village, breathless and laughing as they came up to the large crowd around the center fire-pit. Lex smiled down at Chloe as they made their way to the front of the crowd. Just when they reached the edge of the lines of people, Lex looked down at Chloe with a smile. He didn't see who or what had arrived until a loud voice boomed out.

"LEX! There you are my boy…." A tall grey haired man with a slightly grey beard stood next to Chief Henry. Lana, Nell, and Clark hovered nearby and all three of them had been so focused on the conversation going on between the two Chiefs that they jumped at his sudden loud shout.

"Father… What are you doing here?" Lex stepped forward and was immediately wrapped in a large hug, which he returned.

"What I can't come see my son?" Lionel peered around his eyes lighting on Chloe with interest. "This must be Chloe, the lovely girl.. um I mean.. woman you told me about…" Lionel stepped past Lex who was trying to stop him. He picked up Chloe and gave her a big hug, swaying her back and forth like a grandfather with a small child.

"Hello dear. I'm Lionel, Lex's father. I'm soo glad…" Lionel was talking while Lex pried his fathers arms off of Chloe who stumbled back against Lex as she dropped to her feet. She took a deep breath and tuned in just as Lionel finished speaking.

"…and I just know you will love it, so I came to welcome you to the family… Oh and to drop off the things Lex asked me to send." Lionel waved his hand in the direction of where four or five of his warriors stood, surrounded by the things they had brought. They didn't look very happy.

Lex cleared his throat.. "Ahem, yes..well.. Chloe this is my father, Lionel, Lion with the Heart of a Lamb. Father this is Chloe, Little Child of the West Wind." Lex pulled Chloe out of his father's overly loving reach and into his side, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders.

"Father, you shouldn't bee here, you should be at home… Watching over the village…" Lex growled somewhat upset that his father was here… Most likely to smother him and Chloe.

"What ever for? I just left Lucas in charge… He'll be fine." Lionel waved a hand, his face unconcerned with the fact that he left a sex crazed male in charge of a village.. A village that had women in it… God only knew if Lucas would have them lined up out side his tepee, just waiting like cattle led to the slaughter. That boy was a menace. Not to say that Lex hadn't sown any wild oats in his younger days, but really, Lucas was sowing wheat, corn, AND oats, spreading it over half the plains.

"You left… Lucas in charge?" Lex gaped at him.

"Well yes.. Would you rather I sent him here in my stead? I didn't think so… Now tell me, when are you going to do it?"

Chloe blushed bright red and hid her face in Lex's chest…

Lex whispered down to her. "I guess the cat is out of the bag…" Before he spoke to his father. "Early tomorrow morning dad."

Lionel smiled and clapped his hands together in excitement. "Oh this is so exciting." Lionel said with a smile before being led to his tent. "Oh Lex! You can take your things…"

Lex and Chloe sighed as the oddly happy Lionel was dragged away by his warriors. Lex smiled as soon as most of the people were gone, and led Chloe over to the pile of ….Stuff. Bruce stood holding the ropes of the three beautiful horses. Chloe gasped when she saw them.

"Oh Lex look at how pretty they are…" She turned to give him a hug before scampering over to the side of a strawberry colored mare. She started crooning soft, loving, little baby words as she stroked the beautiful fur. Lex scowled.

"How come you never talk to me like that?" He had scooped up the presents and he motioned to Bruce to follow them with the horses.

"Because you are not a horse and would probably tell me to stop… Right?" Chloe smirked at him as she walked next to the horses, Lex walking ahead. Lex grumbled under his breath but didn't say anything. Chloe laughed and patted the horse, before walking quickly to Lex's side. Leaning up she pressed a kiss to his upper arm.

"You are such a pretty boy.. Yes you are.. Yes you are.. Who is going to feed you nice little treats later.. That's me ohh that's me…" She whispered in his ear using a sugary sweet voice. Lex shuddered..

"Alright, you win… That is creepy, so you can stop now."

Chloe laughed and walked ahead of him opening the tepee flap and letting Lex go inside and drop all the presents inside. He came back and all three of them tied the new horses to the thick wooden posts outside the tepee. They headed back inside, Bruce watching them and laughing as Lex and Chloe interacted.

When they were all seated comfortably inside the tepee, Chloe on Lex's lap again and Bruce just watching them with a smile from his seat next to his best friend, Bruce picked up one of the gifts and handed it to Lex, who handed it to Chloe. It was wrapped in a pretty woven fabric ((not like they had wrapping paper back then right?)) and tied with some string.

"Open it Baby… They are all for you." Lex whispered nuzzling her cheek.

Chloe looked up at him, smiled slowly and turned back to the bundle on her lap. Pulling the knot undone she parted the fabric and let it fall to the side. Inside was a leather jerkin, rubbed silky soft and left uncolored and without embroidery, making it a beautiful buff tan. Chloe gasped and held it up. Rubbing it against her cheek she sat back against Lex and just fingered it for a while.

Lex and Bruce traded looks. Wasn't she going to open the others?

"Uhhh, Chloe there are more presents for you to open…" Bruce said cautiously, holding another similarly wrapped bundle.

Chloe jerked as if she was waking up suddenly, even though her eyes had been open. Blushing she smiled and nodded setting the clothing aside, on top of a blanket so it wouldn't get dirty.

"I'm sorry guys… I guess I was day dreaming… Thank you Lex…" She leaned back and gave him a sort of one armed hug and a smile.

"You were day dreaming about… a leather jerkin….?" Lex looked down at her perplexed.

Chloe giggled then nodded. "I have never seen anything more beautiful in my life Lex. And I have definitely never owned something this nice."

Lex smiled in pride that he could make her happy, and handed her the next package. Inside this one was a blue jerkin, and inside the next was a red one, then one with green fringe, then a pale blue with embroidery and beads, a red one with a fur hem, and a uncolored one with a design cut and sewn a few inches above the hem. Finally the last one was a long jerkin that fell past her knees, but was cut up the sides to allow free movement, and had been bleached almost white in the sun.

Chloe spent almost ten minutes on each one, giving Lex a hug or a kiss and a smile for Bruce after each and every one. But she spent the most time with the long white one. She spent almost half an hour admiring it.

"Oh… Lex wouldn't this be perfect for tomorrow?" She turned to him with a smile, holding the dress to her chest lovingly. He smiled and stroked a hand over her soft blonde hair. Giving her a soft kiss he gently pulled the jerkin out of her hands and layed it next to the others..

"Perfect Chloe… Just perfect… Now open the rest!" He finished with an excited little smile.

"Alright alright…" Chloe sulked for a moment about Lex taking her dress away until he handed her the next packages.

She opened them with the same care as before. Inside one was a beautiful bead and feather necklace; another held the softest blanket she would ever need. Even in her hand she could feel how warm it would be holding in the body heat, especially with Lex under there with her. He was a regular furnace.

She continued opening gifts until after the sun had set, her face so happy and joyful that Lex didn't have the heart to tell her it was almost time to go to bed, or that they had missed dinner. Bruce had stepped out almost an hour ago and Lex wasn't sure that Chloe had even noticed.

She ohhed and awed over the large woven sleeping mat, that had leather lining one side and fur along all four hems. It was like a warm raft to sleep in, the fur a slight deterrent to rolling off as well as keeping the heat inside. She tried on the soft thick moccasins that had beads and shells, fur and feathers as decoration. She refused to take them off and Lex wasn't going to force her to, but just smiled and ruffled her hair, pressing his face to the back of her neck. She ran her hands over the baskets, wooden bowls and plates, the metal cookware, and the leather hides that were used for storage.

She carefully handled the dagger Lex had given her, complete with sheath. Lex promised to teach her how to use it. Even though he wasn't worried about the people of his tribe hurting her, he wanted her to be able to protect herself from animals or other tribes incase he couldn't get to her fast enough.

She received more jewelry as well. Leather bracelets, painted wooden wrist rings, silver finger rings, beaded anklets, feathered and beaded necklaces, and even a small feathered headdress.

By the time she was finished unwrapping everything, spending a few minutes on each and every thing. Lex was leaning his head on her shoulder, his eyes heavy lidded. Chloe stifled a giggle and crawled out of his lap. He groaned in complaint of being moved from his comfy spot, but stood up and stretched when Chloe began picking everything up and packing it carefully in the baskets. Lex sleepily tied the tepee flap shut and helped a little. Handing her things… Moving the heavy baskets to near the door, when she was done packing them.

When they were finally done Lex helped Chloe pull off her jerkin that had been shrunk by the water the day before, and once they were both bare, they laid down on the old sleeping mats, having packed the new one for when they would head to the Luthor village. Lex couldn't wait to use it on their wedding night, back in his large tepee.

Cuddling Chloe to his bare body, he gave her a soft good night kiss..

At first I was unhappy that Lionel was here, more Luthors protecting Chloe is not in my game plan…. But thanks to him I found out about the happy occasion tomorrow. That will be the perfect time to stick my axe into Chloe's precious little back. Then they will see…. They will all see that I am worth more then that little whore, worth more to the tribe.


	12. Marriage Mornings

Chapter 12

Lex and Chloe were woken the next morning by the loud pounding of drums, pots, and pans outside the tepee. They both watched in horror as a hand reached inside the flap and found the knot holding it shut. A small blade appeared and the flap flew open. It wasn't even sunrise yet and they couldn't see who was entering in the dim light and darkness.

Lex shot to his feet, despite being naked, looking for his weapons. Chloe scrambled to find her clothes, the blanket wrapped around her body. Lex was cornered by three large men. Each one grabbed for him and he fought back. His fist lashed out and hit one fellow in the face, while his foot slammed down on someone's foot. His elbow ricocheted off the punch he had made, to slam into someone's belly.

He did all of that in a few quick motions, but froze when he heard one of his "attackers" grunt out his name, after he hit someone in the stomach.

"Clark?..." Lex asked incredulously, his body still posed for a fight.

"Jeez Lex, I feel bad for Chloe. Does she get this kind of treatment when she wakes you up?" Lex recognized Bruce's voice, who seemed to find the situation more humorous than the other two.

"If one of you is Bruce, and one of you is Clark, who is the third one?" Lex asked spinning in the direction of the silent lurker.

"That would be me my boy…" Lionel's voice came out sounding pinched and hollow… He must be holding his nose, which would be bleeding pretty profusely if Lex had hit him properly.

"What are you doing here!" Lex shouted

"Well you see it is tradition…"

"Your father said that you…"

"I just wanted to be a pain…"

"…believe you punched me…"

"…can't see the bride before..."

"…think you are a little hyper…"

All three of them were talking at once and Lex was getting a headache. He gripped the sides of his head in frustration, just as a dressed Chloe pressed against his side, handing him his loincloth. He nodded gratefully and quickly tied it around his hips, even as the other three continued talking.

"…going to look when I show up with a black eye at your…"

"…think I'm going to be sick. You hit me hard in the…"

"…be limping around for a day, because you are paranoid…"

"...hope Lillian can fix this before the ceremony…"

"…and she will give me a yucky root I have to eat"

"…should kick you ass, first you steal my girl, now you…."

"ENOUGH!" Lex shouted, wincing as the sound echoed slightly in the tepee, making his ear ring.

"Let me see if I have this right. Father, you told them that you were coming in here to stop me from seeing the bride today before the wedding, and I am sure Lillian can fix your nose and give you something to put on your eye." Lex was slightly calmed by Chloe's hand stroking along his spine and he was able to speak rationally. Lionel stopped grumbling once his concerns had been addressed, but the other two were still mumbling about their hurts.

"Bruce, I'm not sorry I slammed on your foot, because you came in her just to be a bother. And I am not paranoid!" Bruce quieted down and now it was just Clark…who was mostly talking to himself.

"Clark, I am sorry I hit you in the belly, and that you now have to get Lillian to give you some foul tasting concoction." Clark settled down and they were all silent for a minute.

"What were you going to do with Lex?" Chloe was the one that broke the silence with her question.

Lionel spoke, "We were just going to carry him off and make him take a bath before the wedding, and that would give you time to get yourself ready… Lillian and some other women are waiting outside…"

"I don't need a bath, Father… I am clean and I bath daily, I don't need you to remind me…" Lex grumbled petulantly. He was upset that his father implied that he stank, right in front of his bride.

"I know son… I just want to be a good father and this is what fathers do." Lionel said it like it was a fact, which it wasn't. Fathers didn't do this, Lionel did… But Lex wasn't about to tell him that. Ever since Lionel's wife had died, he had been overly affectionate and smothering with his two sons. Lex wasn't going to hurt his father, despite the bloody nose.

Lex was still grumbling about the ruin of his sleepy morning with Chloe, when she put her hand on his arm and spoke softly in his ear.

"If you just go with them, things will be faster and smoother… And I will have time to get dressed, like your father said."

Lex sighed then nodded and began shoving the other men out of the tepee. They laughed and good naturedly let themselves be herded out. When they were all out, Lillian and some other matronly women, and a small orphan girl who was tucked against one woman's skirts, pushed past them with shakes of their heads at how men handled things.

Lex laughed when Lillian ignored his father and two friends' pleas of help. The other three men punched each other on the shoulders and patted each other on the backs. Clark picked up a small basket and they all strolled towards the river.

Inside the tepee

Lillian was introducing the women; there were three of them, and the little girl who was one of the women's granddaughters. The girl was yawning slightly, and Chloe laughed when the grandmother told her how the little girl refused to let her grandmother leave with out her. She thought it was some sort of party and she wanted to play too.

Lillian asked Chloe what kind of gifts Lex had given her and Chloe carefully unfolded the white jerkin from the top of one of the baskets. All the women immediately agreed that it was the perfect wedding dress. So with a few buckets of water the elderly women washed Chloe, who was supremely embarrassed.

They sent the young girl, Amelia, to get the flowers they showed her so that while the women did her hair they could talk to her… you know TALK…

"Now Chloe, you know that on your wedding night certain things are expected of you…" One of the women started.

Lillian quickly hushed her and started herself. "Chloe I know you and Lex have been together at night, so I don't think we need to bore you with the details…. If what I've seen of Lex is accurate then you probably know more than we do at this point." She whispered conspiratorially. Chloe had turned the same red as a desert paintbrush flower((very red.. ;) ))

"But that is neither here nor there… What I think you need to know is about pregnancy and babies. When a man, um… has his release, he ejects a sort of.. fluid." Lillian was having some embarrassing trouble with the terminology, but continued anyway, "When he is inside you the fluid is what makes a baby. So if you don't want babies, make sure that he doesn't… spill his fluid inside you… Alright?" Lillian asked.

Chloe just nodded quickly glad it was over. They had flipped and tucked and twirled her hair into a cute little half up half down concoction, and were almost done when Amelia came back in. She was carrying all the flowers they had asked her to get.. In fact she was carrying more. The little girl had her arms filled with the flowers and her cheeks were flushed when she carefully dumped them next to where Chloe was sitting.

"Is that enough?" She asked softly.

Chloe smiled and stroked her hand over the girl's soft dark head. "That's perfect, you did a great job…"

The little girl grinned widely and she promptly sat down next to the blonde, yawning again While the older women quickly tucked the flowers in her blonde locks. They finished and were getting the bouquet ready when a soft tap and whistle came from the door of the tepee. Chloe jumped, and Lillian answered for the poor startled girl.

"Yes?"

"Lillian, it's me, Lex. Is Chloe ready yet? I don't think I can fend off my father, Bruce, and Clark any longer." Lex sounded slightly panicked.

Suddenly they heard the three crooning about how Lex should tuck flowers in his vest and make a garland for his head. Lillian gave Chloe a long look, and glanced pityingly at the flap, before she called out.

"Yes, Lex, she is ready…"

"Oh good…" Lex started to pull on the flap to open the door into the tepee, when suddenly he was yanked back. The women inside could hear him cursing as the other three scuffled with him, dragging him away from the tent and out of the village to the area that had been chosen as the wedding site.

The women laughed as Lillian thrust the flowers into Chloe's hands, Amelia gathering up the rest and scampering out to spread the flowers on the hill top path where Chloe would be walking. The same hill where she and Lex had first made love. Chloe wanted to walk quickly but Lillian and the others wouldn't let her, as they took hold of her elbows.

They made her walk slowly, which was probably giving Lex's father, Bruce, and Clark more time to torment him, but they didn't seem to care. They were worried she might fall and get her dress dirty or she would mess up her hair.

When they finally got there Lionel was happily plucking petals from some flowers he had stolen from Amelia, and throwing them on Lex. Lex had his arms crossed over his chest and was not even fighting any more. But once he saw Chloe he hissed out a command for Lionel to stop, and brushed himself off.

Amelia had spread most of the flowers in a semi-straight line heading for the top of the hill, and towards Lex. A few were scattered under and around his feet. Gabe stood smiling down at the women as they approached and gave Lionel, Bruce, and Clark the word to behave. They did with some grumbling, but Lionel still beamed like a little child.

Lillian and the older women told Chloe to wait there until they got up to Gabe and the other men. Chloe was shifting impatiently but a stern look from Lillian stopped her from just walking up the 'aisle' with them. When they reached the front, Lillian and Gabe motioned her forward with happy smiles, Although Lillian frowned Slightly at how fast she was walking.

Lex couldn't care less. All he saw was how beautiful Chloe was and that she was getting within grabbing distance, so he could haul her against him and kiss her. When he moved forward slightly, Bruce and Clark jerked him back by his upper arms. He growled softly under his breath but submitted as they chuckled.

When Chloe reached him Lillian had to direct her to stand next to him and not jump on him. They hadn't practiced after all. Lex and Chloe grinned at each other, speaking when prodded by one side or the other.

Gabe finished with a soft prayer to the gods.

"Oh High Ones, let these young people be granted many years together. Let their laughter fill the wind, let their love spread into the hearts around them, and let their children populate the earth."

Lex coughed slightly and Chloe blushed, while Clark and Bruce nudged each other silently laughing. Gabe gave them a stern look before continuing.

"I pray that you grant them peace and longevity, health and happiness, and the wisdom to know how to spend the rest of their days… Together. Now that your love has been affirmed by the gods of all that we know, may you go out and live your lives in harmony. Though you are different people, your love makes you one. From this day forward, into the eternal abyss, Chloe will be Lex's wife, and Lex will be Chloe's husband. Go with the gods and know that you are always watched over by them."

Gabe finished slowly, nodding to Lex and Chloe. Lex immediately leaned down to kiss Chloe, wrapping his arms around her and hauling her into his arms. Just as an axe whizzed through where she had been standing.

The women started screaming, and Lex immediately pushed Chloe onto her stomach on the ground, crouching above her. She was panting in sudden fear, her body trembling as it went into shock. She had just been married and she had just had someone try to kill her, a lot to take in for Chloe. Lex glanced down at her in worry but he didn't have time to reassure her, he would rather have her alive and slightly panicked, than dead and calm.

When soft cursing sounded and another axe came from the same distance, this time aimed at Clark. Lex saw Nell, and called a quick warning to Clark.

"Clark, your back!"

Clark spun and caught the axe handle in his hands, spinning it in a well practiced move and sending it hurling back with double the force it had been sent. Lex heard Nell scream and turned in time to see her try to duck. It had been aimed at her chest, but her movement made it hit her in the collar bone, breaking it as it sliced through her flesh. A long wail echoed in the air, and Chloe shuddered under the hand Lex had pressing between her shoulder blades, keeping her on the ground.

Clark and Bruce were quickly running to see if Nell was dead. When they called back to Lex that it was safe, he quickly turned Chloe over and gathered her shaking body into his arms. Walking with an angry stride, he jerked to a stop in front of Nell's face. Her eyes were open and she could see him, even as she bled her life out into the grass.

The sun rose, lighting Lex from behind making him look like a dark avenging angel, with the small golden girl in his arms. Lex handed Chloe to Bruce and crouched down next to Nell's head whispering word of death, and hell, and the punishment she would receive from the gods. When she summoned enough energy to try and spit at him, it just ran down her cheek.

Lex stood and delivered a swift kick to her head, killing her. If she died of a broken neck, the sudden blow of his foot against her head, or the axe stuck in her body precariously close to her neck, Lex didn't care. He stood over her as her pulse stopped and her eyes glazed over lightly.

Satisfied that she was dead he turned back to Bruce who obligingly handed Chloe back into his arms. Brushing his hands down her arms he realized how cold her skin was. Glancing at her face, he gasped seeing her blue lips and glazed eyes. He looked around in panic for Lillian. She was crouched on the ground with the other women, Gabe huddling with them protectively.

Lex ran over, stumbling and dropping to his knees next to Lillian.

"Lillian! Something is wrong with Chloe…. Help me!" He yelled as he cradled the cold body against his.

Lillian shot up and crawled over quickly on her old knees, and pressed her hands to Chloe's pulse, her eyes scanning quickly.

"Lex get her back to the tepee, and fast. When you get there wrap her up in as many blankets as you can find, and rub her arms and legs roughly. I'll try to get there as fast as I can…" Lillian instructed quickly and Lex shot to his feet shakily and ran back to the tepee, Bruce and Clark running with him.

Lionel had stayed with the older people and was heading back at a slower but still hurried pace. Gabe was going to tell Chief Henry what had happened, while Lillian and the others would head directly to the tepee, and Gabe would follow as quickly as he could.

Lex followed Lillian's directions and he, Bruce, and Clark were rubbing Chloe's skin vigorously. When the older people arrived, the women quickly began helping while Lionel paced, his hand running through his hair in distress.

Lillian quickly examined Chloe after she arrived, and carefully offered her water. When Chloe had drank some, and her pale skin had gained some color again, her lips no longer blue, and her eyes not washed out and glazed, she seemed to wake up out of a fog.

"Lex..?" She mumbled, and he immediately moved up to the side of her head, stroking her now mussed blonde hair back over her forehead.

"Yeah Baby?" He muttered against her skin, carefully breathing in her scent as he pressed his face to her cheek and neck.

"If that awful woman made me ruin my dress, I am never going to make you kill her." She muttered sleepily, her eyelids fluttering. Lillian made a few quick motions and Lex realized he had to keep her awake. Patting her cheek a little roughly he laughed, the tension easing from his body slightly.

"Baby, you have to stay awake." Lex kissed her nose lightly, "And if your dress is ruined, I will get you another one…"

"So you won't kill her? Lex it won't be the same, I love this dress… I got married in it…" She whimpered dejectedly, and her hand rose, shaking, to press against the side of his face. Lex caught her small fingers in his and pressed them tightly to his heart, which was still pounding.

"No Baby… I don't need to kill her, she is already dead." He murmured softly in her ear, lying down next to her, while the others continued to rub her skin, keeping her blood moving. They were slowing in speed and intensity, letting her body take over as it recovered.

"I should feel bad about that shouldn't I? But I don't… Does that make me a terrible person Lex?" Chloe asked suddenly worried that he would be upset with her for not caring. She clung to him as her mind slowly left the fog it was in, her thoughts somewhat irrational.

"No. You shouldn't feel bad at all… She tried to kill you, so you can fell however you want. You can even hate her… May the gods grant me mercy but I hate her even now as she lies dead." Lex whispered as his heart slowing and his breathing returning to normal.

"Okay…" She smiled and nuzzled him. "What happened Lex… Where am I?" She tried to sit up, but quickly became dizzy and lay back down. Lex looked over at Lillian expectantly.

"Chloe hun, you went into shock. Your brain was shutting off your body in a survival instinct. You might have died though… You should be alright in a few more minutes." Lillian turned to Lex and gave him a nodd. "You can let her sleep now if you want. We will leave, but your father and Bruce are going to stay outside and make sure you both are left alone. Clark and the rest of us are going to see Henry."

Lillian herded every one out and Lionel told Lex how glad he was that Chloe was alive. He hadn't known her long but he could tell she would be good for Lex and the Luthor tribe. She was a breath of fresh air, that they all needed. He left and Lex was struck by how much he loved his father.

Lex settled his body next to a blanket wrapped Chloe. Tucking her tightly against him and checking to see that the blankets were tight and covered her sufficiently, he settled against a pillow. Chloe's head was resting on his shoulder and he whispered his love to her as she fell asleep. Lex stayed awake for a half an hour just watching her breathe, making sure she still was alive and semi-well, before he could let himself relax enough to sleep.


	13. Recovery

Chapter 13

Chloe woke up about an hour later. She was hot and she couldn't move. Turning her head her nose brushed against Lex's neck, and Chloe smiled.

"Lex…"

He mumbled and blinked slowly.

"Chloe?.. Hey Baby." Lex leaned down slightly and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Chloe smiled against his mouth and tried to reach for him, only to be stopped by the tightly wrapped blanket.

"Lex, I can't move."

Lex blinked at her then looked down at her body and laughed, helping her to unwrap herself. She had some dirt smudges on her front side, but they shouldn't be too hard to get out. Chloe sighed when the fresh air hit her heated skin.

"Lex, when are we leaving?" She asked with a smile.

Lex looked startled, then he made a face.

"I don't know, I think we need to talk to Chief Henry before we go. But Lillian and the others should have taken care of most of the problems by now." He slowly stood and helped her to her feet, pulling her to his side when she swayed slightly.

The left the tepee slowly, Lex holding Chloe close to his side despite the fact that she was fine now that the head rush was gone. When they reached Henry's tent they were immediately welcomed inside. Chief Henry sat pensively in front of the fire.

"Henry. Chloe and I are wondering when it would be alright for us to leave." Lex said softly.

Henry nodded but was silent for a long moment. "Lex, Chloe, you may leave whenever you wish. Lillian, Gabe and the women told me what happened. Then your father confirmed it." He shook his head, "How did I not see it. How did I not see the insanity in her eyes? I was letting that woman raise my daughter."

Lex and Chloe traded glances before Lex spoke again. "It's not your fault sir, but at least now you know Clark will take care of Lana."

Henry nodded absently, and waved them goodbye, his mind obviously elsewhere. Lex and Chloe left quietly; there was nothing they could do for the man.

They stepped out and headed back to the tepee. Most of their things were already packed; they just rolled up the blanket and called for Clark and Bruce to help them load up the horses. They tied the baskets across two of the horses that now belonged to Chloe, and she rode the third. The one she rode was a white mare with black spots and speckles across its rump and shoulders. Lex rode his fawn colored stallion, who had black feet and a black nose.

Clark, Lillian, Gabe, and some of the other villagers watched as they left. Once they crested the hill heading north, they seemed to be isolated by nature. Chloe was the only female in the group, Lionel and one of the warriors rode ahead talking quietly, while the others were behind Lex and Chloe.

The Luthor village was usually only about three hours away from the Lang tribe, but they weren't in a rush, the packages were slightly weighing down the horses and Chloe was not used to riding, so they stopped often. The trip stretched out to almost five hours. Bruce broke away about two hours before they would reach the Luthor village, heading home.

After the last stop Chloe had moved to Lex's stallion and she was curled against his chest in exhaustion. When Lex nudged her she sat up slightly and looked around. They had entered a dense forest, the shadows falling across her skin like cool caresses, and the soft sounds of wildlife were soothing. There was smoke curling into the sky not far in the distance.

They reached the village very suddenly. One moment they were surrounded by tress, the next they were passing a mixture of tepees and small long houses. The Luthors didn't move around like the Langs did, even though the Langs never went far, so the Luthors could set down more permanent homes.

Chloe sat up and smoothed her jerkin, her fingers wiping at the dirt mark as she tried to fix her hair with her other hand. Lex laughed and kissed her shoulder. Suddenly the tribes people noticed them and they came running at the sight of their Chief. Children scampered around, their parents pulling them out of the way of the horses with indulgent smiles. They gave Chloe a few appraising looks, but mostly smiled at her.

The warriors were smiling at a few of the women, some of which were holding Children or were obviously pregnant, and waving to some comrades. Lionel made an introduction of Chloe, naming her as a princess and as Lex's wife. Some of the younger women looked slightly disappointed but they still cheered with the others.

Lucas was there but he didn't speak to Chloe or Lex, instead he waved and winked at Lex, giving Chloe a long sexy look. Chloe looked at him in disgust, as if his face was twitching. Lucas frowned and Lex grinned and saluted him.

Suddenly music started and a semi-impromptu celebration began that lasted into the night. Lex and Chloe smiled as they were pushed into the seats next to Lionel, who was seated slightly higher as chief. The celebration passed quickly for Lex and Chloe. They danced, just the two of them in the middle of the ring of people, the tune and beat changed slightly.

Chloe was shy, but Lex still found her to be beautiful, her movements slightly hesitant, but still wildly erotic. The passed around the circle, then caught arms and pressed against each other, moving slowly. In the end they kissed, and when the people cheered and whistled, Chloe blushed because she forgot they were there. Lex just laughed and gathered her in his arms and sitting back in their places.

That was the only time they danced that night. They were both tired and somewhat stressed from the morning, and for most of the party, they cuddled against each other. They would kiss, soft and brief, randomly. Their hands stayed linked and their heads bowed together. When Lionel noticed that Chloe was asleep against his son and Lex's eyes were lowered, half asleep himself, he nudged him.

Lex jerked slightly, and Lionel shooed them off to Lex's tepee. The party would continue long into the night, but Lex and Chloe had stayed long enough. Lex gave Chloe a soft shake and they both sleepily toddled off to their home, new to Chloe, familiar to Lex. They were too tired to unpack most of their things, which had been delivered inside.

They unrolled the new sleeping mat. Lex folded the blanket nearby knowing they would need it later in the night as it was still cold this far north, Chloe looked at him oddly but smiled. A thinner blanket was spread across the mat, and after that they quickly stripped away their clothes and lay down together.

"I love you Chloe…" Lex whispered against her neck, and Chloe smiled brushing her mouth over his cheek bone.

"I love you Lex…" She smiled and tucked her face warmly against him. Lex smiled at Chloe's word and they both rested their heads on the soft, feather filled pillow that had already been present in his tepee. They were sleeping moments later.


	14. Defiling an Angel

Chapter 14

Lex woke slowly, his body hard and aching against the warm softness pressed into his groin. Turning his head, his nose brushed against soft hair that smelled oddly sweet, and he smiled. Chloe.. Turning into her he bit his lip when her ass brushed roughly against him. Gently gripping her body he turned her onto her back and dropped his body softly back against hers.

Sliding down, he buried his face between her plump breasts, licking the soft skin there. Her legs rubbed against him restlessly and he groaned, one hand reaching down to grip her knee and pull it to the side quickly, his lean body settling between her thighs. Swallowing tightly he dragged his mouth away from her chest, giving a soft kiss to one nipple, slithering his body further down hers.

Lex pressed his mouth to her belly, his tongue dipping inside her navel, his hands gripping her hips as she arched against him in arousal. She was slowly waking up, and Lex felt slightly bad about not giving her a choice… Lex knew she would wake up needing him, and Lex needed her right now.

Dropping his head lower, his broad shoulders holding her thighs apart, he nipped her inner thighs, grinning when she moaned. With an anticipatory sigh of pleasure, he nuzzled his nose into the soft curls between her legs. He bumped her clit and her thighs tightened around him. Closing his eyes, Lex opened his mouth over her, breathing heavily.

His tongue swept out, tasting her as he swirled over the sensitive flesh. His whole body clenched as his skin grew too tight for him, his erection swelling larger as he ground into the sleeping mat unconsciously seeking relief. His teeth brushed over her folds, and Chloe gasped, coming awake with a startled sound, then she moaned his name, her body softening beneath him.

Licking lower, he thrust his tongue into her, his nose moving against her hard nub again. His hands held her hips still, his shoulders holding her wide for his mouth, her body trying to buck and move under his mouth. Lex groaned into her, his tongue curling as she shuddered, climaxing in and against him mouth with long rasping cries from her.

Swallowing her quickly, he held her as she calmed against him. Wiping his mouth he moved slowly up her body, burying his face against her neck slipping his hardness into her soft wet sheath. Thrusting deep he heard her gasp again as her legs wrapped over his hips holding him deep inside her.

Slowly he drew back, pushing forward again after he hovered with only an inch inside her. Chloe shuddered beneath him, and he grinned against her skin. The pace increased quickly, going from slow to pounding within a few minutes, Lex panting roughly and Chloe breathless as his body strained above hers, his muscles tense and close to his release.

"Lex…" Chloe spoke and Lex didn't lift his head but gave her a tight squeeze. "Lex can I…groan Put my mouth on you… li… like you did me?" She gasped her words, which came out jerky and broken, against skin of his scalp.

Lex froze, processing slowly, and then he groaned. The image of Chloe's mouth on his cock made him orgasm. His body jerked against hers, spilling his seed in hot spurts into her body. Holding still above her as she shuddered, her body milking around his, sucking him dry with her own release, he gasped.

"Chloe you can't… You're too… too good... too perfect." Lex struggled with the words to express her purity, her innocence. If he let her do that he would fall apart. He lifted his head and stared into her eyes. "Chloe, Baby, I love you. But I can't let you do that, I would die."

Chloe looked up into his sharp blue eyes, reading him easily. He wanted her to do it, but he didn't want to want her that way. She smiled and stroked his face, before she pushed against his chest. He resisted, but Chloe put more force into it and he relented, rolling onto his back and pulling out of her. When she climbed on top of him, Lex gripped her upper arms tightly not letting her slide down his body.

"No Chloe…. No.." Lex was begging her not to do it. But Chloe leaned down and kissed his mouth, a move that made his hands loosen on her arms, and she slipped easily down his firm body. Her mouth touched his belly, mimicking what he had done to her before her hands explored his length.

Lex groaned. He was going to hell for this. Defiling an angel had to be a mortal sin.

Chloe glanced up at him. His hands were gripping his head as if it were about to explode, his mouth in a grim line and his face seemed to be consumed with pain. His eyes were staring up at the roof of the tepee, and Chloe licked her lips, wanting to do this right. Her tongue touched his tip and his whole body went taut, lifting off the sleeping mat, supported by only his shoulders and heels as he growled.

His hands fell, scrambling for purchase, for something to grab and hold onto. He found her head and his fingers threaded through her hair, pushing her away at the same time as pulling her close. When his hands wouldn't let her mouth any closer to his aching body she used her hands.

Chloe slipped her fingers over the thick ridges and veins in his penis. She found an odd notch just behind the swollen head and her fingers rubbed in it, her nails scratching lightly. Lex thrust up and his cock bumped her lips.

He looked down at her pleadingly. "Chloe… baby… don't.." His voice wasn't as firm, his tone softer, and his eyes were begging her to do it no matter what he said. Chloe smiled and dropped her mouth, opening her lips at the same time, slipping his head inside her warm wet heat. Lex groaned and gave up, his hands dropping away from her head to grip the sleeping mat as much as he could.

When she slowly suckled him, his body bucked, forcing himself deeper into her mouth. She smiled slightly and when his hips sank back to the ground, her mouth followed. When his body stopped with a jerk when he hit the ground, her mouth kept going, taking almost five inches into her before he hit the back of her mouth.

Lex swallowed tightly, fighting his urge to roll them both over and slam into her mouth. When her tongue explored him, he groaned. When her hands fluttered over his testicles he clenched his teeth, his body disobeying him and moving against her.

Chloe drew back and stared at the long hard organ. A drop of something had beaded on his tip. Dipping her head she licked it away. Lex groaned, his eyes slamming closed. Chloe smiled and looked at where the drop had been. There was a small slit in his head, and she bent her head rubbing her tongue into the small area, wiggling slightly into the small hole.

Lex yelped, "Chloe!"

Chloe did it again, shocked when she tasted another drop on her tongue. Lex suddenly bucked, his hands in her hair again, his hips driving deep into her mouth, his length slipping down her throat forcefully. Chloe was shocked and almost gagged before Lex pulled back slightly, speaking in quick rough words.

"Breathe through your nose… relax... It'll be okay, Baby." Lex was talking as much to him self as he was to her. He had gotten too excited, he had almost hurt her. He slowly eased back down her throat, and held back a cry of pleasure when she swallowed around him, breathing and not gagging.

Her hands braced on his thighs and she slowly began to move. Lex quivered, close to the edge, unable to take much more. When she twisted her mouth to the side and her nose brushed his skin, he groaned, his body exploding, jetting into her with surprising force. When he was done, Chloe lifted her head.

She had splashes of his fluid on her lips, she licked them away making Lex groan. She crawled up his body limply lying against him. Lex wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him.

"Chloe… I think I am going to die…."

"That is a good thing right?" Chloe glanced up at him.

"Yeah baby.. That is a good thing."

Lex and Chloe laughed lightly and snuggled together, sleeping again quickly.

When Lex woke up, the sun was hovering just above the horizon. Rolling from the warm nest with his lovely naked Chloe, he sighed and pulled on his loincloth going through his morning routine. Shave head. It was sad and funny that all he had to do was shave his head, but he wasn't going to try and cook again. So he sat and watched Chloe slowly wake up.

Chloe rolled over reaching for Lex, her bare skin was slightly chilled, and Lex was always hot enough to keep her warm. When her hand met air she blinked slowly. Looking around she saw Lex sitting on a small log watching her. Stretching she smiled at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice husky and soft, making Lex want to crawl back in with her.

"Watching you." Lex smiled at her, "You know what? You are the prettiest, cutest thing I have ever seen."

Chloe blushed, something Lex had discovered he loved. Her blush wasn't only on her face; it spread down her body making her look like a delicious pink fruit. Pulling himself away from those thoughts, he stood watching Chloe's eyes flash down at his thighs as they flexed. Lex grinned.

"Time to get up, baby, as much as I want to crawl back in with you, we have things to do today." Lex smiled at her as he stood. Going to the baskets they hadn't unpacked yet, he held up the red jerkin with the bead sewn into the hems.

"Will this one work for today?" He held it out to her, and couldn't look away as she crawled out of their bed. She walked over to him, naked, and took it out of his hands and pulling it over her head. With a smile she walked away to start breakfast. Lex just stared after her.

"Minx…" He muttered under his breath before following her to help her as he had before.

Lex had just introduced Chloe to Pete, a warrior in his tribe, and Lois, the young medicine woman in their village. Lois was Lillian's niece, and was newly married to Pete. They were a cute couple, one that Lex didn't have much trouble getting along with. The only problem was that Pete was wary of Lex whenever Lois was near. When they were alone they were good friends, but Pete was insanely protective and jealous, and seemed to think that Lex had a thing for Lois.

Both Pete and Lois had latched onto Chloe. Lois and Chloe already seemed to be becoming good friends, and Pete seemed to like her. Lex now understood Pete's unreasonable behavior about his wife… Lex was feeling a little unreasonable him.

Before introducing Pete and Lois, he and Chloe had met with Lionel... and surprise! Lucas was there. So Chloe and Lucas were introduced and Lex now wanted to kill his younger brother, who had been following them around ever since, asking questions that he already knew the answer to, just to annoy Lex.

"So Lex… Wanna share how you got those scratches on your back?" Lucas grinned up at his older brother. When Lex didn't answer Lucas asked a different question.

"I bet she is a little hellcat in bed… Did she give you that bite mark on your shoulder?" Lucas stepped out of reach just as Lex swung a hand at him irritably.

"And I didn't know you were so rough with your women Lex. I mean look at that bruise on Chloe's thigh… How did that get there?" Lucas asked in seemingly pure innocence.

Lex growled. "Lucas… I am warning you. Don't look at Chloe's thighs, and don't talk…"

Lucas just laughed and walked over to where Chloe stood with Lois. Pete glared at Lex's younger brother, who was now flirting and winking at the women. Lex scowled, strode over and grabbed Lucas by the back of his neck dragging him away. Pete smiled and followed, leaving the women staring after them.

Lex dropped his younger brother in a heap in the dust behind a tepee, he and Pete standing over him menacingly.

"Lucas I warned you. Do not attempt to provoke me by getting close to Chloe." Lex fisted his hands putting them on his hips.

"Yeah and stay away from Lois too." Pete growled crossing his arms. He could now relax when Lex was around Lois, now that he was married, but Lucas was another matter.

"I think you both have gone soft in your married state." Lucas laughed… "But hey I will always be here to keep you guys sharp. No woman will have me wrapped around her little finger and acting the fool… No way."

Lex and Pete both made threatening motions with their hands before they stalked away to join Lois and Chloe. Who couldn't be found.


	15. Gravy

Chapter 15

After a few minutes of panic, Lex and Pete quickly came up with a plan.. Look in the tepees. Pete and Lois's tepee was closes so they went there first. When there was no sign of the girls they headed to Lex and Chloe's tepee. That's where they were.

Lois was helping Chloe unpack the baskets, and they were ohhing and awhing over the (now dried) flower petals that had been scattered around the night before by some of the other women in the village. Chloe hadn't even noticed when she and Lex had come in and gone to sleep.

Lex and Pete traded looks before sprawling out on the fur covered floor, watching Lois and Chloe with smiles. Chloe and Lois giggled at how the men looked like little boys, but continued to unpack. The new pots, pans, and food baskets were set up at a close but safe distance from the fire. The old blankets were folded and stacked near the sleeping mat, the new ones spread over it with the soft pillows tucked beneath. Chloe's new clothes were unpacked, re-folded and put into flat square baskets near Lex's smaller single basket. The other random things that Lex had given her as gifts at the Lang village, as well as some of the things that had been too much to bring were put into their proper places.

When they were done Lois and sat down and chattered, while Lex and Pete talked between themselves. Lex sighed heavily when he noted that the sun was again sinking below the horizon.. Days seemed too short with Chloe here. Pete glanced at him when Lex sighed. Seeing the expression on his face, Pete chuckled and told Lois it was time to go. Pulling Lois into his arms with a smile, he nodded to Lex, who smiled gratefully, and they both left with fond farewells.

Once they were gone Lex sat down behind Chloe, who was serving dinner onto the flat plates. Taking the food out of her hands he set it aside and pulled her back into his chest. Chloe giggled and turned her face to his. He kissed her with a smile that reminded Chloe of a child going after sugar-bread. Laughing again when he reinforced the image by biting and nibbling at her neck she pushed him away playfully.

"We have to eat before it gets cold Lex.." She smirked rolling her eyes when he scowled and looked at the sleeping area meaningfully. Chloe picked up her plate and began to eat. Lex on the other hand got a thoughtful look on his face, and Chloe was worried for a few moments, before he picked up his plate and sat down next to her, eating.

When she had finished and was about to stand and put her plate away, Lex stopped her with a hand on her thigh. Settling on his belly facing her, he dipped a finger into the gravy and dragged a smear across her thigh. Setting his plate aside he pressed his mouth to the tasty line, licking and kissing it clean. When he was done, Chloe was shivering and panting lightly. Lex grinned and pounced on her, rolling her beneath him easily, spreading her legs and shifting his loincloth to the side. Rubbing against her he gripped her face between his hands.

He sank into her with a quick thrust, his hands holding her, his eyes locked on hers as he quickly increased the pace and pressure. Soon he was slamming into her roughly, feeling her cry out his name and tightening her thighs, his tempo broke, and he began to move erratically. When Chloe's eyes closed and she arched under him, he gasped, spilling himself inside her. His body slumped against hers shuddering while her body still clenched and quivered in the aftermath beneath him.

Lex noticed Chloe closing her eyes again, this time in a sleepy way, and he smiled. It was always good to know you could wear your woman out. Kissing her cheek, he reluctantly slipped away from her body. When she whimpered he patted her cheek softly, pulling back the blankets. Urging her to sit up, he pulled her clothes from her body, then his own, and they both lay down in their bed. Smiling as the little blonde snuggled against him under the blankets, Lex mentally cheered.

He was finally content. He had her where she belonged. Next to him.


	16. Good News Bad Messenger

Chapter 16

Early one morning, a few weeks or so later, Chloe bolted upright in bed. Lex jerked awake as she shot out from under his arm. Blinking she seemed to be struggling with some inner thought, some inner battle. Lex watched her carefully, and when she swallowed and turned her head to look at him, she smiled. Lex sighed and pulled her back against his chest.

"Gods, you scared me. What's wrong?" Lex brushed her rumpled hair to the side and kissed her softly. "Bad dream?"

"What… No, I don't have bad dreams, you are the one that is always crying out at night." Lex smirked at her giving her a soft swat on her hip in punishment.

"That's not from a bad dream, Baby… It's from a good one." He laughed and shifted her against his groin with a wicked smile. "So, what is wrong?"

"I just suddenly.. didn't feel well." She shook her head and Lex gathered her close.

"Do you think you are getting sick?" Lex immediately pulled the blankets tight around her to keep her from becoming ill in the cold crisp morning, even though if she was sick it was probably too late to prevent it.

"No, I just felt dizzy for a minute and I thought I was going to throw up." Chloe swallowed again and smiled weakly. "Relax, I'm fine Lex." Chloe smiled and stroked his arm reassuringly.

Lex glanced at the roof of the tepee. He could see through the smoke hole to where the sky was lighting up with the sun. Wrapping his arm protectively around her, he nuzzled her with a grin. "Want to go back to sleep?"

"No. I don't think I can sleep right now. But you go ahead… I know you need rest to keep up with me."

Lex grinned. "In bed or out? Cause I am fully able to keep up with you in this department." He ran a hand over he bare breast, his long fingers stroking the nipple. "As for outside of this… I think I could take you." Chloe rolled her eyes at his play on words, making him laugh at her expression.

"I don't know about that Lex, You are the one that seems to not be able to get out of bed in the morning." Chloe shivered against him with a smile, her head dropping onto his shoulder.

"That's only because I think you should be back in bed with me…" He smirked, flopping back into the sleeping mat, taking Chloe with him. Lex began to kiss her neck, his hands roaming over her body.

"Lex…"

"Mhmm"

"Leeexx…"

"Mmmm ?"

"LEX!"

Lex lifted his head, when she shouted. "What, Baby?" Then he saw her face, which looked to be an odd green color.

"I think I'm going…" Chloe put a hand to her mouth, and Lex quickly sat up, wrapping her in a blanket and picking her up, which only made Chloe more dizzy. Lex thought he saw her eyes cross as her skin paled.

"Oh god…." Lex gasped and stumbled out of the tepee, making it to the base of a tree before he felt Chloe's body clench. Quickly he dropped her as gently as possible, sweeping her hair back as she gagged into the grass. There wasn't much of dinner left in her stomach, so she was left dry heaving. Lex felt helpless, trying to hold her trembling body as it clenched, and lurched.

After a few minutes Chloe went still and Lex peered down at her. She was panting and leaning heavily against him, her eyes closed and her face pale. Lex hauled her against him, hugging her tightly.

"You okay now?" Lex whispered softly in her ear. Chloe nodded and Lex began to gather her in his arms. A small feminine hand touched his arm and he looked up into Lois's face.

"Let me look at her Lex…" She said softly. Her hair was still rumpled and she was wearing a jerkin from the day before, which was wrinkled. Lex nodded, but kept Chloe in his arms as Lois checked her over. Suddenly a small child appeared next to Lex's arm. He turned back to watch Lois as she went over Chloe, but was stopped when the girl tapped him carefully on the shoulder.

"What is it?" He growled slightly as he turned to her.

She blushed and looked around. "Prince Lex… You don't have any thing on…" She giggled and Lex blushed bright red, looking around himself. Gulping he saw a few children, some of the women that had tried to entice him before he married Chloe, an old woman, and Pete. Lois had been listening in and she burst out laughing when she heard, laughing even harder when she saw Lex' turn red.

"It's okay Lex, you can take her back to the tepee, now. I will be there in a few minutes." Lois smiled and turned away as he stood.

Lex blushed as he walked past the people and into his tepee. He settled Chloe back in their bed and quickly wrapped his loincloth around his hips. Clearing his throat he stuck his head out of his tepee and called in Lois, who had been standing near the flap.

Lois sat near the fire, while Lex added logs, raising the flames to a bright hot blaze.

"How sick is she?" Lex asked after a few long minutes of silence. He sat down across from Lois, staring into the inferno, vacantly poking it with a stick.

Lois blinked in confusion before she smiled. "Lex… I know you fairly well. I've known you for over ten years. I don't know Chloe that well but I see the way you look at each other. I'm willing to guess that you two haven't slept a whole night since you've been here."

Lex's head shot up before he looked away, his eyes fastening on Chloe's sleeping form. "That's not true… the first night we were here we were too tired. Is that the problem?" Lex jumped at the easy solution… Well it wasn't going to be easy for him, but it was easier than trying to fight off an illness. "I've been too rough with her?"

Lois cleared her throat and blushed lightly. "Lex… I don't know if you have been to rough with her. That might be something you need to ask her. You have been married to Chloe over three weeks, and you have been… with her… every night, minus one, of those three weeks. Didn't you think that she might get pregnant?"

Lex looked at her again, this time his eye were wide with shock, and he began mentally counting. "Plus there were those few times before we were married…" He mumbled under his breath. Lois heard and stifled a gasp of surprise, her hand flying to her mouth to cover her small grin. Clearly Lex and Chloe hadn't been able to wait, which only proved her to be right about the sexual natures of the two, which had been indulged every night for over a month(except for one day of course).

"Chloe's … pregnant!" Lex's voice rose at the end of the sentence and he swallowed his eyes flashing back to Chloe's small blonde head that peeked out from under the blankets. He cleared his throat, "Are you sure?"

"No Lex, I'm not sure. But all the signs point to a baby in your future. Are you going to be alright?" Lois looked at Lex in concern. His face had gone slack and he was staring at Chloe with a shocked and confused expression on his face. "Do you not want a baby? There are herbs that can make her miscarry…"

Lex's eyes flashed back to her, menace burning in the depths of the cold blue ice. "Lois, if you ever ask me such a thing again, I will personally make sure that you don't wake up in the morning." His threat hung in the air and made Lois shiver.

"That's not what I meant Lex… Some men don't want to be fathers right after they get married. You didn't look happy, and I was only curious." Lois quickly answered, not wanting to be on Lex's bad side. And there was a bad side, as she had just seen. In all the years she had known him, she had never heard him speak in the cold threatening voice to anyone- not even enemies, and she had never seen the dark fire that burned protectively in his eyes as they rested on Chloe.

"I'll go now Lex. I didn't mean to upset you." Lois stood and walked to the door-flap of the tepee. Lex called out to her and she paused not looking back at him.

"I'm sorry Lois. I was …shocked and then I was happy, but then I thought you were going to try and take it away from me. I didn't mean to hurt or frighten you." Lex spoke softly and Lois turned, giving him a smile of understanding. Lex had moved and was sitting next to Chloe, slowly rubbing her back.

"I'll let you tell her, Lex. You might want to discuss some names in the next nine months…" Lois smiled and pushed open the flap.

"So.. No more nightly activities, huh?" Lex asked, his voice sad and forlorn.

Lois laughed. "You have a few more months of that. At about six months you have to stop. But you have to be more gentle is your comments are true." With a final wave and orders to give Chloe a hello for her, she left, the flap swishing back into place.

Lex smiled and stretched his body out next to Chloe, waiting for her to wake up so he could tell her the good news.


	17. Never call her fat

Chapter 17

Lois stood next to a village woman talking about the fabric that was between their hands, when a screech echoed through the trees. Lois looked up and smiled, heading towards Lex and Chloe's new wooden longhouse.

As soon as Lionel had heard Chloe was pregnant, he started the men of he village building. He had demanded that the wood be rubbed with sand, so that neither Chloe nor the children would get splinters. Lionel had also ordered it be large enough for six children. Lex had told him he was getting ahead of himself, and that six was not a number he and Chloe were aiming for; at most they had decided on four.

The longhouse, the longest in the village despite Chloe and Lex's objections, had been finished in a little over a month. The cracks had been stuffed with shredded tree bark, and the large fire had been placed to the side instead of in the middle, so the children could play in the main room. There was a main room, with the fire and most of their belongings, Lex and Chloe's bedroom which had it's own small fire, and two children's rooms, one for boys and one for girls. While Chloe and Lex had fought Lionel on most of his decisions, they eventually gave in to the excited grandfather. Lucas had moved out of Lionel's tepee and into Lex's once he and Chloe were in the new longhouse.

Lois had just come into the small clearing in front of the house, when the door tore open and Lex scrambled out. He ducked to the side just as another screech echoed and a pan zoomed out at him. The door slammed shut and Lex stared at it wide eyed as the pan bounced to a stop near his feet. Lex looked around and saw Lois, whom he gave a weary smile and rubbed the back of his neck in a bashful motion.

"Hey Lois… I suppose the whole village knows that Chloe is mad at me again…"

Lois laughed, "I think you might be right. What did you do this time?"

"NOTHING! I swear… I just asked her if it was normal for women to be so big at four months. Then she screamed at me and started throwing things. I ran…" Lex said the last part shamefully. Lois laughed and sat on a log that had been propped up as a sort of bench.

"Well Lex, I have to tell you, you didn't say the smartest thing in the world. It is never a good idea to call a woman fat, especially if she is pregnant."

"I didn't call her FAT! I was worried, that's all… And she just flew off into a rage." Lex grumbled under his breath and Lois patted his arm soothingly.

"Don't worry too much; she always forgives you by nightfall." Lois smiled. "It's not really your fault…"

"So it is her fault? I think you should go tell her that it is her…" Lex continued to rant excitedly at not being at fault but Lois interrupted him.

"AND it is not really her fault either. This is a difficult time for her, and so she is taking it out on you, because she blames you. You got her pregnant, so to her it is your fault if she has trouble bending down to pick up things,"

That had happened a few days ago, Lex had walked in on Chloe who was trying to pick up a piece of fabric she had dropped. Lex had laughed at the position she had to get into to reach it. Chloe had come after him with a needle, threatening to sew his mouth shut.

" it is your fault that her feet hurt,"

Lex had asked her to go for a walk with him and she had thrown a moccasin. The first one hit his head; the second was aimed somewhat lower, but had missed.

" and if she is fat, it is your fault. She knows that it really isn't your fault, but she is frustrated and her body is changing and it hurts. It is not just her you know, lots of women go through this. Glenna kicked Marcus out of the tepee when she was pregnant with their first child. Remember?" Lois nudged him and he sighed, dutifully nodding. Then he broke into a smile.

"I laughed at him so much then. I bet he is laughing at me now." Lex hung his head a slightly happier expression on his face, but still not very happy.

"Lex, I bet he is jealous. He was kicked out of his home for almost two weeks. Chloe forgives you and lets you in within a few hours. No matter what she says when she is mad, she loves you Lex, just like Glenna loves Marcus and they are now on their third child." Lois smiled.

"But now that you mention it, Chloe is large for a woman who is only four months along. If I didn't know better I would think that she was almost at six months." When Lex looked at her with an accusing scowl and she grinned, "What? I wasn't going to bring it up… I understand why you ran, Chloe is scary when she is mad, and I don't want her mad at me. Now I can bring it up and we won't have a problem.. I'll go check on her now, alright?" Lois smiled and Lex sighed, motioning for her to go ahead.

From the bench, Lex could see Lois knock, but didn't hear what she said. The door opened slowly, Lois stepped inside and the door closed. Lex leaned back and waited. About an hour later Lois came out and gave him a smile, motioning for him to come forward. Chloe stood in the doorway, her face sour as she watched him approach cautiously.

Lois walked past him and whispered for him to apologize, and just tell her that he was worried. Like he had told Lois he was. Lex swallowed and nodded. Walking up to Chloe he cleared his throat and spoke quickly and softly. When he was done Chloe smiled brightly, leaning up to give him a soft kiss. She spun and went back inside humming happily, Lex blinked and gave Lois a salute, closing the door behind him.


	18. Double Trouble

Chapter 18

Lex was pacing anxiously outside the longhouse. Inside, Chloe was giving birth with Lana and a few other women helping her. Pete, Lionel, Lucas, and Bruce were outside with Lex, trying to keep him calm. Lex had sent Bruce a message when he first found out Chloe was pregnant, and another a week ago.

Bruce had arrived to see Lex and Chloe a few days ago. At which point he had told Chloe that if she ever wanted to escape from Lex and the little munchkin, he would still runaway with her if she asked. Chloe had laughed and given Bruce a hug, Lex had growled and punched him in the arm before giving him a rougher hug, pulling Chloe possessively against his side… Chloe and Bruce had laughed while Lex grumbled.

Now she lay inside their home giving birth to their child. Lex could hardly believe that he had known Chloe over nine months. It felt like he just met her yesterday.

A scream ripped from the house and Lex lurched forward, heading for the door. Bruce and Pete grabbed him, while Lucas shot up to stand in front of him, pushing him back.

"Lex you cannot, I repeat CANNOT, go in there. There are many dark and mysterious things about women that men were never meant to see or understand." Lucas shoved his older brother into the seat that Lucas had just vacated. Lex snorted, before trying to lunge up again. He was restrained by Bruce and Pete, while Lionel chuckled from his place nearby.

"That is my WIFE and my CHILD, Lucas. Get out of my way!" Lex growled struggling with the other men. "LET ME GO!" His shout echoed in the clearing and inside the longhouse Lois looked up from where she was crouched between Chloe's legs.

"Chloe, I see the head, get ready to push when you feel the next spasm." Lois called up to the panting woman, her hand cupping the small part of the baby's cranium, ready to catch it when it popped free. Suddenly Chloe gritted her teeth and the baby slid out, needing only a small tug to get the shoulders past. Chloe relaxed, breathing heavily. One of the other women took the baby and washed it quickly and carefully, wrapping it in a blanket. Another woman offered Chloe a sip of water while she wiped the damp sweat from the blonde forehead.

Lois wiped away the blood from Chloe's skin, as she waited for the after birth. When Chloe spasmed and began to push again, Lois told her to stop. Chloe cried out, and suddenly the crown of another head appeared. Lois gasped. She had examined Chloe, but had decided that she only looked big because Chloe was so small. She hadn't expected more than one baby. This was an interesting sign from the gods, and only time would tell what it meant.

"Chloe, I'm sorry but you need to keep pushing. There is another baby…"

The other women in the room gasped, one rushing out to get more supplies, passing the worried men, who all stood as she ran by. Lex looked horrified. More supplies meant something was wrong. Again he tried to fight off the men and get inside the house, but they detained him, even though they had to get Lionel to help. The woman rushed past again, this time carrying a basket that had been hastily packed with supplies, and she slammed the door behind her.

Chloe was just giving the final push, when the woman entered. When the door slammed shut, Chloe jumped, the moment lost. Lois sighed and urged her to push again. When Chloe felt the pressure in her body, she clamped down, feeling as if her insides were coming out between her legs.

The first baby had been taken into the other room and was fine, if silent. The second was a screamer. The first loud wail almost scared Lois into dropping him. Two boys. Amazing. The second baby was handed to a woman, cleaned and wrapped, before being taken into the other room with his brother. Chloe passed the after birth easily, which was taken out and buried for good luck, and Lois was cleaning her up. Within a few minutes the dirty fabric and the woven straw mat Chloe had been lying on were taken outside to be cleaned or disposed of.

Once Chloe was wrapped in a clean blanket and laid on the fine fur and leather mat, the two babies were brought in, while Lois went outside to let Lex in.

Lex rushed in, stopping at the sight of Chloe's pink flushed face, bare shoulders, and two bundles tucked against her sides. Staring at her a moment he was brought out of his amazement by Bruce nudging him from behind.

"If you aren't going all the way in at least let us see…"

Lex quickly stepped past the doorway, dropping to his knees beside his wife. Chloe smiled slightly and Lex lifted the screaming bundle in his arms, sitting down with his thigh brushing Chloe's waist. Lois gave him a few instructions about the baby, hold it's head, don't shake it, ect… But Lex tuned her out after the first few instructions. As if he would shake the baby.

Pushing aside the edge of the blanket that lay against one soft cheek, Lex stroked his finger over the supple pink flesh, wiping away a small tear track. The baby stopped wailing and blinked up at him from blue-grey eyes that matched his, small baby lips pursed as if in thought.

"Hey there little guy." Lex crooned softly, one of his large hands dwarfing the back of the small head; while the other moved down to rub a blanket covered belly, the baby's body resting against his chest. Suddenly the fat lower lip began to tremble and Lex was startled to hear a loud piercing howl come from the small child.

"He is probably hungry. Chloe, You should feed them. I will take every one out." Lois herded Lucas, Bruce, Lionel, and the women out of the long house, closing the door behind her. Giving them an impatient wave she told them to go do something. The second baby would need a sleeping basket, and someone had to tell the village that the next generation of leaders had been born. The people stared at her for a moment before scrambling into action. Once they were gone, Lois headed back to her tepee. Chloe would need herbs to keep up her strength.

Back in the long house

Lex set the baby he held in the basket, then he took the other child and held it against him with one arm. His other arm helped Chloe sit up. He watched in amazement as she pushed the blanket from her shoulders and told him to hand her the crying infant. Lex settled the silent on in his lap and lifted the screamer in his hands handing him to Chloe. Chloe settled the child in her arms before carefully nudging her nipple against the baby's mouth. Lex's mouth dropped open when the sniffling baby stopped crying and sucked the soft round tip of her breast into his mouth.

His large eyes glanced around, going from Chloe's face to Lex's with wide watery eyes. Then as he rhythmically milked Chloe, his blue eyes drifted closed, even though he continued to drink from his mother. It was the most erotic thing Lex had ever seen, but at the same time he didn't feel aroused. Chloe was staring at the child attached to her chest with a smile, and Lex looked down at the other baby.

This boy was silent, just looking around. When his eyes locked with Lex's the little boy seemed to smile, and one arm pulled free of the blanket wrapped around him. He reached for Lex's face, and Lex grinned goofily down at him. Lifting the baby carefully, he cradled him against his muscled shoulder. The small hand reached out and touched Lex's cheek. This baby was different from the other. The other had thick visible baby hair. Lex brushed a hand over the small infant's head, feeling the soft and slightly damp hairs. So fine they couldn't be seen. Looking into his son's eyes he noted that the color was different. The small orbs were light hazel with blue and green flecks.

Hearing a soft hiccup, Lex turned his attention back to Chloe and the other boy, just in time to see the baby's mouth go slack and release Chloe's wet nipple. Lex unconsciously licked his lips. Chloe lifted her eyes to his as she burped the boy, before handing Lex the chubby infant. Lex blinked for a moment, confused as how to handle two babies. Feeling something like a juggler, he held the sleeker child against him and settled the screamer in his lap.

Handing Chloe the other baby with a smile, he laid down next to Chloe, laying the baby down in his basket first. Using one hand he rocked it slightly, watching as Chloe positioned the other baby in the opposite way as the first, giving the boy a different breast to suckle from.

"Chloe… We need another name, we only have one." Lex said softly. Chloe nodded and Lex started to talk.

"Well the first name we picked out for a boy was Logan… how about Locke?" Chloe thought a moment before shaking her head.

"Landon?"

"No…"

"Lazarus?"

"Lex… Why are you picking names that start with L?" Chloe looked at him suspiciously.

"It's family tradition Chloe.. Remember?" Lex wheedled and Chloe nodded with a soft sigh.

"Lyon.."

"No…"

"Liam?"

"No.. How about Leigh?" Chloe suggested.

Lex though for a moment before giving her a smile and a nod.

"That works for me. Logan and Leigh… I like it."

Chloe groaned as she realized something. "Lex I am going to be the only girl…"

"Then we will have to keep trying.." Lex murmured suggestively running his hand over her thigh. Chloe slapped him away reminding him that Lois had warned them not to have sex for a few weeks. Lex groaned and buried his face in one of the pillows. He was on Chloe withdrawal; he hadn't been in her body in a few months already. Then he turned and gave her a look. Chloe leaned down and gave him a soft kiss, the small baby only shifting slightly as she moved.

A few minutes later the boy let go of his mother's nipple easily, his belly full, and Chloe burped him. Giving him a soft kiss, she tucked him into the basket with his brother. It was a snug fit but it would be fine until tomorrow. Chloe lay down, her body limp and exhausted. Lex felt bad, but all he could do was hold her. So he wrapped his arms around her and snuggled against her back lovingly.


	19. All Good Things Must Come to an End

Chapter 19

Five years later.

Leigh, the oldest boy, and Logan, the younger louder one, turned out to be trouble makers. Lex and Chloe had learned that Lucas was a terrible babysitter. He just taught them new tricks, which they then played on their parents and other sitters. Lois had flat out refused to watch them ever again, but Pete occasionally tried to take the job. They loved their uncle Bruce, who visited frequently, with his wife who he had married shortly after the twins were born. She had given birth to another boy who was the spitting image of Bruce, who they named Coye((pronounced Coy or Koi)).

The three boys had become fast friends and were constantly together whenever Bruce and his wife visited, or whenever Lex and Chloe went to the Wayne village. Lionel was the perfect doting grandfather, if a bit spotty in the head. He had recently given Lex control of the tribe due to his failing memory and mental processes. He got on very well with the children often acted like one himself, but everyone only smiled at the sweet old man.

Just a week ago Chloe had given birth to another child, a girl this time, who was named Leila. Despite Chloe's push for Callia, saying they could call her Lia , she was out voted by a scheming Lionel, Lex, and Lucas.

Ten more years…

At ten, Leila was already becoming the spitting image of her mother, complete with blond hair, though her eyes were mostly green they still held flecks of her father's blueish grey. Leigh and Logan had light red hair that looked brown if you were not careful. It matched Lex's reddish color of only slightly lighter. They had their father's eyes, only they seemed to split. The quiet and intelligent Leigh had ended up with a dark blue that was almost violet, while Logan who was loud and had a heavier build had dark grey eyes that sparkled like silver at times.

The fifteen year old Leigh and Logan, along with Coye who was fourteen, could be found around the village flirting with anything female, testing their skills. They were pretty good, half the girls in the village were in love with them at the end of two weeks.

But Coye liked to play with and hang around ten year old Leila, despite her brothers' teasing. Leila had been Chloe and Lex's last child, even though Lionel had begged and schemed for them to have more. Lucas had met a nice girl, from the Lang tribe surprisingly, who was not the smartest and that was not surprising. But they seemed to love each other with Lucas was wrapped around her finger and liking it, even though he was teased about his young words to the contrary. They had a few children, which helped to take Lionel's attention off of Lex and Chloe.

Lex and Chloe sat outside their long house, watching the children play.

"You know, that is a good boy…" Lex murmured, his arm around Chloe's shoulders, her small body leaning into his.

"Yes…" Chloe smiled up at him, knowing he was going to say something else.

"Coye and Leila seem to like each other." Chloe nodded at Lex's statement but stayed quiet, just looking up at her husband, waiting for him to come to the same thoughts she had already had. "And they are very cute together… Do you think that….?" Lex trailed off and Chloe laughed..

"Yes, I do think that…" She smiled leaning up to kiss him.

"Ewww…."

"Grosss!"

"MOOMMM DADDD! That is YYYucky…."

A chorus of children's voices echoed around them with similar statements and Chloe and Lex pulled apart with a laugh.

Eight years after that…

Bruce's son Coye, at the age of 22, proposed to Leila who was eighteen. Lex protested that she was too young, but Chloe shot him down with the reminder that she had been seventeen when they married. Leila's older brothers, who were twenty-three, had threatened, spied, played tricks, and argued with Coye. Until they met a few of the pretty girls from the Wayne village, and then they went along with it without much protest. Sadly Lionel wasn't there the enjoy his grandaughter's wedding. He had passed on a few years earlier, and was still missed.

After the wedding, Lex was having a hard time watching his daughter go into her tepee for the wedding night. And when Coye followed her a few minutes later, Lex growled darkly. Chloe laughed at him.

"I don't think I like that boy…" Lex scowled. Chloe pressed a kiss to his cheek and stood, taking his hand and leading him to their own guest tepee, in the Wayne village, and effectively distracted him.

And another two years go by…

Lex was now a grandfather. Leila had given birth to a little boy named Cael. Chloe had helped pick out the name, and Lex had grumbled about tradition for two weeks. Then when Leigh's daughter was born and named Lorelie, he gave Chloe a smug look, which was returned when Logan named his daughter Cassia. Now it seemed that there was a minor battle over C and L names. But Chloe and Lex always kissed and made up afterwards, the names were not really that important but they did like to argue.


End file.
